Arde Como el Fuego
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Esta vez Sakura Kinomoto, deberá enfrentarse a los sentimientos que se le presentan hacia su enemigo, Shaoran Li, un chico frío y arrogante que no se lleva bien con ella. Del Odio al amor hay un paso y más si tus amigos te dan un empujón. SS.
1. Arde Como el Fuego

**-ARDE COMO EL FUEGO-**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review¡Opina!**

En día frío de invierno Sakura estaba en casa de Tomoyo, se encontraba también allí Shaoran Li, un compañero de clase que también utiliza la magia, por esa razón no se aguantaban. Siempre se pasaban el día peleando.

Sakura es la chica más hermosa de todo el curso y Shaoran el chico más apuesto, cada uno tenían muchos seguidores respectivamente, todos se llevaban bien al contrario de ellos, se odiaban...

En la Casa se encontraban Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, amigos de ellos.

Shaoran: no sé que hago aquí contigo Kinomoto, me aburriré seguro, tu presencia me molesta- dijo muy arrogante el muchacho

Sakura¡si molesta mi presencia vete!- dijo molestándose

Shaoran: yo llegué primero- dijo desafiándola

Sakura: Tomoyo me invitó- le contestó enfadada

Shaoran: a mi igual- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Por otro lado los demás estaban tomando Té, contemplando angustiados la situación.

Chiharu: chicos dejad de pelear, no ganan na...

Sakura y Shaoran¡¡empezó ella/él!- dijeron ellos al unísono dejando a la pobre chica con la palabra en la boca, entonces entró Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: chicos ¿podéis acompañarme?- les dijo a Rika y los demás

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron peleando, por otra parte.

Rika: no me gusta ver como se pelean

Naoko: además pelean por todo, sakura no es así con nadie normalmente ¿verdad?

Yamazaki: y Li tampoco lo es

Chiharu¿entonces porque son así el uno con el otro?

Todos: no sé- dijeron resignados

Naoko: ya no sé que hacer

Chiharu: y que lo digas, no se me ocurre nada

Tomoyo se había quedado callada todo el tiempo meditando algo, de pronto miró a Chiharu y a Yamazaki.

Chiharu¿qué ocurre Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: creo que di con la solución...

En la habitación, los chicos seguían discutiendo, pero ahora estaban de pie, la pelea estaba subiendo el tono.

Shaoran: tu tienes algo que me pertenece por excelencia

Sakura: a mí me eligieron, a ti no

Shaoran: puede que no lo hicieran, pero las cartas son mías, son de mi familia y las voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste

Sakura: las cartas no están en venta Li, olvídalo

Shaoran: te crees graciosa ¿no, siento decirte que no tienes gracia ninguna

Sakura: mira quien fue a hablar, el payaso- dijo sarcásticamente

El chico se tiró encima de ella, sakura le tenía agarrado con todas sus fuerzas de las muñecas, Shaoran que estaba encima de ella forcejeaba descontroladamente, estaban perdiendo el control

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y entraron Tomoyo y los demás con la solución, al verlos en el suelo peleándose corrieron a separarlos.

Yamazaki agarró a Shaoran y las chicas levantaron a Sakura que iba a por el chico, las chicas la agarraron fuertemente, Tomoyo gritó

Tomoyo¡¡¡BASTA!

Todo se inmovilizó, sakura tenía un poco de sangre en el labio mientras que el muchacho tenía un gran arañazo en la cara

Tomoyo¿parece que os habéis desahogado suficiente ya¡¿No!

Las chicas soltaron a Sakura y Yamazaki soltó a Shaoran

Tomoyo: bien, ahora curaréis las heridas del otro

Rika, Chiharu y Naoko se miraron perplejas entre ellas, al cabo de unos minutos, la criada trajo un poquito de agua oxigenada y algo de Algodón

Tomoyo: bien, aquí tenéis lo que necesitáis, nosotros nos vamos un momento

Los demás miraron a Tomoyo, todos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los chicos que se miraban desconfiadamente, fuera

Rika¿crees que es bueno dejarlos solos?

Tomoyo: esperemos que se solucionen las cosas pronto, además así están en la intimidad, aunque nosotros estaremos aquí escuchando lo que sucede- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras en la habitación los chicos seguían mirándose desconfiadamente, se sentaron los dos a la vez, sakura agarró el algodón y Shaoran el agua oxigenada, se miraron desafiándose.

Sakura: no podré curarte si no me das el agua oxigenada

Shaoran: yo no te he pedido ayuda

Sakura: yo tampoco a ti

Al cabo de un rato, sakura tenía un poco de algodón con agua oxigenada igual que Shaoran, se estaban curando sus propias heridas, shaoran se curó rápidamente, porque no tenía muchos rasguños, al contrario a sakura le dolía mucho su herida, cuando se acercaba el algodón le dolía mucho, el chico lo notó. Al ver algunas lágrimas que iban a salir de los ojos verdes de la niña, miró al techo como intentando ignorarla.

Oyó un pequeño gemido y no aguantó, se acercó a Sakura y la miró fijamente, le acercó una silla y le quitó de las manos el algodón con el que se estaba intentando curar

Sakura: Li, no...

Shaoran: no sabes hacerlo

Sakura: Sí que...

Shaoran: si supieras como hacerlo, no estarías al borde de las lágrimas

Sakura no sabía que decir, shaoran comenzó a curarla, lo hacía muy suave, pero aún dolía, comenzó a soplarle suavemente, sakura se ruborizó un poco, estaba nerviosa, él también se ruborizó al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo.

Sakura: gracias

Shaoran¿te duele mucho?

Sakura: ahora no

Shaoran: ya he terminado- dijo en un susurro

La magia los envolvía, el chico rozó con suavidad los labios de la chica y se fue acercando poco a poco, de pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente haciendo que los chicos se separasen rápidamente.

Tomoyo: veo que habéis terminado de pelear, me alegro mucho

Chiharu¿jugamos a un juego?

Sakura estaba muy confundida, Shaoran ni la miraba.

Rika¿a que juego?

Tomoyo¿a la botella?

Yamazaki: el juego de la botella consiste en que la botella gire, mientras que la madre aguarda, cuando la botella pare las personas que estén en los extremos deben obedecer a la madre.

Rika¡no has mentido Yamazaki!

Chiharu: esta noche dormiré tranquila

Tomoyo apareció con la botella en mano, se sentaron en círculo, donde habían muchos cojines, la primera vuelta y era Tomoyo la madre, tocó a Rika y Chiharu, se dieron un beso en la mejilla, a la siguiente vuelta Rika era la madre y Naoko y Tomoyo se besaron en la mejilla, así paso un buen tiempo, cuando Naoko era la madre y tocó a Yamazaki y Chiharu

Naoko: beso corto en los labios

Yamazaki: por fin Chiharu llegó el momento

Ambos se acercaron y poco a poco se besaron fue muy corto, apenas unos segundos se separaron y se sentaron, estaban un poco ruborizados y contentos, ahora Yamazaki era el Padre (lógico ¿no? No va a ser la madre '), la botella giraba rápidamente, Sakura la veía girar rápidamente y se le aceleró el corazón cuando pasó por ellas las últimas vueltas hasta pararse delante suya, levantó la mirada hasta el otro extremo, Shaoran.

El chico la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, Tomoyo guiñó a Yamazaki.

Yamazaki: descargar vuestros sentimientos mediante besos.

Sakura y Shaoran¡¡¡QUE!

Chiharu: venga besaros

Shaoran: Yamazaki ¿podrías cambiarlo?

Chiharu: acaso no eres capaz

Shaoran: si lo soy

Yamazaki: no eres capaz de hacer lo que Chiharu y yo hicimos

Shaoran: no es lo mismo

Yamazaki¿qué cambia?

Shaoran: tu la quieres

Yamazaki: eres un cobarde

Sakura: no te atreves a besarme ¿no es así?

Sakura se puso de pie en el círculo, le miraba fijamente, Shaoran estaba bajo presión, se levantó y se puso delante de ella, dieron un rodeo había fuego entre ellos, se miraban con unas miradas extrañas, Shaoran se acercó a sakura y fríamente la besó en los labios, era un beso frío sin sentimientos, a Shaoran le daba rabia, estaba besando a su propio enemigo, eso le influyó en los futuros besos, sakura le respondía con la misma rabia, se separaron se miraron con odio.

Tomoyo: creo que no es la solución- susurraba a Rika

Rika: veremos

Dieron otra vuelta y se miraron a los ojos, se volvieron a juntar para descargar todo su odio, toda su rabia, ahora shaoran la agarró fuertemente de la espalda, ella le tenía del pecho, parecía que se hacían hasta daño, así era, sakura le mordía el labio inferior, el niño como pudo introdujo su lengua dentro de la niña, seguían con esa fuerza del principio él era un poco más alto que ella, se agacharon sin apartarse del otro, los chicos estaban confundidos, se habían tomado muy en serio lo de descargar sus sentimientos en besos, pasó el tiempo, Tomoyo intentó separarlos, pero no la oían, Shaoran que estaba encima de sakura comenzó a besarla más pausadamente, parecía que ya no sentía tanta rabia, respiraban sin separarse apenas. Ella ya no le pellizcaba, se levantaron solo para mirarse, para ellos no había nadie mas que ellos mismos, se sentaron sobre sus rodillas. sakura miraba el suelo, le daba vergüenza mirarle de frente, él si la mira de frente, todos creían que habían terminado, la pareja respiraba con dificultad, de pronto Shaoran le levantó el mentón a la niña, se levantaron a la vez, no decían palabra alguna, él le acaricia los labios, y se fue acercando lentamente hasta darle un beso tímido, no era como los de antes, significaba otra cosa, sin duda no era odio o rabia, era un sentimiento mucho mas grande, el cariño.

Sakura acaba de cerrar los ojos, y le besaba igual, con cariño, Chiharu sonrió satisfecha, Shaoran le dio un beso intenso que sellaría sus sentimientos, se separaron por fin, estaban aturdidos mirándose.

Tomoyo: y ahora ¿qué sentís por el otro?

Hubo un silencio

Rika: no creo que lo sepan ellos mismos

Tomoyo: mejor nos vamos y lo habláis a solas

Lo chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas, mientras fuera.

Yamazaki: ellos se quieren

Naoko¿visteis como se besaban?

Chiharu: Sí

Tomoyo: descargaron sus sentimientos en los labios del otro

Rika: desencadenan pasiones, del amor al odio hay un solo paso, a viceversa será lo mismo.

Tomoyo: puede que ellos se quieran

Naoko: solo les dimos un empujoncito

Dentro de la habitación, sakura no se atrevía a hablar, había un molesto silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

Sakura¿qué sientes por mí?- dijo temerosa

Shaoran¿y tu por mí?- dijo el ocultando su respuesta

Sakura: yo te pregunté primero- dijo poniéndose de pie

Shaoran: pero yo te respondí con otra

Los chicos que estaban alejados se acercaron, sakura cuando estaba ya casi delante del chico cuando tropezó con un cojín y cayó entre sus brazos.

Shaoran la ayudó a levantarse y se miraron a los ojos fijamente, el niño se acercó tanto a Sakura que la besó nuevamente.

Cuando pasó el tiempo, los chicos no habían hablado casi nada, ninguno descubría sus sentimientos, así que como era tarde todos decidieron marcharse cada uno a su casa.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	2. Sakura Decidida

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review¡Opina!**

**Capitulo II**

**- Sakura Decidida -**

Sakura llegó a su casa muy ruborizada, se tiró a la cama a pensar en lo ocurrido, no comprendía lo que acababa de producirse y su corazón le latía con violencia.

¿Qué sentía por su compañero¿Odio¿Pasión?... ¿Pasión¿Pero qué estaba pensando ella?

No podía ni pensar aquello, no podía dejarse vencer ante sus nuevos sentimientos.

¿Qué pasaría si Shaoran la volviera a besar¿Le besaría ella antes¿Porqué tenía que pensar en besarle en aquel momento? No lo sabía...

Keroberos, la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas de Clow, salió graciosamente de aquella casa improvisada dentro de un cajón.

Kero¡Sakura! Espero la cena con ganas- dijo alegremente.

Sakura¡Si!- dijo ella alegremente.

Sakura bajó para preparar la cena, allí estaba su siempre sonriente padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

El tiempo pasaba y Sakura que en aquellos momentos se encontraba pelando unas patatas, le vino en un momento el pensamiento aquel que tuvo cuando él la besó dulcemente, se cortó y ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente, su padre se acercó a ella preocupado.

Fujitaka¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?- preguntó él abrazándola.

Ella solo lloraba, al cabo de cinco minutos le curó la herida, y ella miraba ausente hacía el frente.

Fujitaka: ya está listo, hija mía¿Te ocurrió hoy algo?- preguntó aún más preocupado.

Sakura: Claro que no- le contesta ella con una sonrisa falsa.

Fujitaka¿segura?

Sakura: no...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, su padre volvió a abrazarla.

Sakura: papá, si alguien te hace daño ¿le puedes querer?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fujitaka: Sakura...

Sakura: Aunque te haga llorar y sentirme angustiada, aunque me confunda totalmente, papá yo antes le odiaba, era la única persona que odiaba- dijo ella escondiéndose tras un pañuelo.

Fujitaka: No le odiabas tanto como creías- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sakura le miró extrañada ¿no le odiaba¿nunca le odio?

Sakura¿no le odiaba¿qué era aquel sentimiento?- preguntó ella.

Fujitaka: seguro que lastimó tu corazón antes de tu darte cuenta, aveces pensamos que odiamos a las personas que sin sospecharlo los amamos.

Sakura: tienes razón, pero yo no quiero sentir nada hacía él, absolutamente nada- susurró ella.

Fujitaka: Pero antes de tu quererlo ya comenzaste a sentir sentimientos hacía esa persona- le calmó acariciándole el pelo.

Sakura: tienes razón papá- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Fujitaka: Ve y sal al jardín luego ven y cena, tienes que pensar- sonrió Fujitaka a su hija menor.

Sakura¿y la cena?- preguntó ella.

Fujitaka: yo me encargaré- le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura salió al patio y se sentó bajo un árbol, pensaba en lo ocurrido, Shaoran primero le pegó fuerte, le rompió el labio, la hizo daño, aunque ella también le arañó, eso era una verdad como también lo era que él le curara. ¿Desde cuando sintió algo hacía él? Ya sea aquel sentimiento al que llamaba odio o... Amor¿amor?

Aquel sentimiento siempre la había dañado, el primero, Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de su hermano Toya, aunque Yukito solo la quiere como una hermana hizo que ella pensara así.

El segundo Shaoran Li, ella estaba convencida que lo que sentía era amor, más fuerte que lo que sintió la primera vez.

Sakura: Le quiero, no se desde cuando pero es así- se repitió ella misma

Pasaron las horas y la cena llegó, más tarde, Sakura subió a su habitación y le entregó un flan a Keroberos.

Kero¡Flan¡El Rico Flan¡Gracias!- decía mientras comía.

Sakura sonrió y se acostó en la cama, y durmió, hasta el día siguiente.

A las siete en punto de la mañana, el reloj despertador de Sakura la despertó temprano, se vistió con el uniforme escolar y bajó a desayunar.

Allí se encontraba Toya, su hermano cocinando el almuerzo de aquel día, que sería largo como de costumbre.

Sakura: Buenos días Toya, Buenos días mamá- saludó sonrientemente a un marco de fotos con su madre.

Toya: Buenos días monstruo- le sacó la lengua.

Sakura¡no soy un monstruo!- le replicó su hermana.

Toya: los monstruos no se levantan temprano por ninguna razón- dijo poniéndole un huevo frito en el plato.

Sakura miró con detenimiento aquel huevo tenía una extraña forma, parecía un beso.

Toya¿qué miras?- le preguntó.

Sakura: nada- sonrió sonrojada, acababa de recordar su primer beso.

Toya¿te ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar.

Sakura: no... ¡Qué aproveche!

Aquel día nevaba un poco, el suelo estaba lleno de nieve blanca y en el cielo grandes nubes negras, aquel día no era hermoso, pero a una chica con patines no le importaba, pues ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura pensando¿Cómo podré mirarle¿Qué ocurrirá hoy?

Llegó al colegio escolar de Tomoeda, y subió hasta su clase 6-2.

Allí estaba Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de sakura.

Tomoyo¡Buenos días Sakura!- saludó a su amiga.

Sakura: Buenos días Tomoyo- dijo ella no muy animada.

Tomoyo le cogió de las manos.

Tomoyo: Sakura, amiga mía, me gustaría que saliéramos de clase.

Ambas salieron de la clase y se fueron al baño, allí Tomoyo acorraló a su amiga.

Sakura: perdóname Tomoyo- dijo ella muy sonrojada y triste.

Tomoyo¿Por qué me pides perdón?- preguntó ella.

Sakura: por el numerito entre Li y yo.

Tomoyo: Sakura no importa, de verdad, pero ¿qué sientes por él?

Sakura: yo... he decidido que no le voy a querer, aunque mi corazón no quiera- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Tomoyo¿Estás segura?- preguntó.

Sakura: ...

El timbre sonó las niñas llegaron a clase, el profesor aún no había llegado, ni llegaría pues anunciaron que con tanta nieve se habían producido muchos atascos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró por ella Shaoran, miró furtivamente a Tomoyo, que le miraba con una sonrisa.

Caminó hacía su pupitre y miró a Sakura, quién no se atrevía ni a mirarle, la vergüenza por lo que había pasado el día anterior podía más que ella.

Tomoyo: Buenos días Li.

Shaoran: Buenos días.

Sakura: buenos días... – susurró.

Las horas pasaban, y el recreo ya estaba por comenzar, el patio estaba blanco cuando bajaron al recreo.

Sakura se levantó de su pupitre y salió rápidamente del aula, Shaoran la miraba atentamente, Tomoyo salió detrás de ella.

Durante el recreo, Shaoran las vigiló esperando como animal predador a su presa, en este caso Sakura.

Ya terminado el recreo Tomoyo y su amiga subieron por las escaleras, Sakura se encontró cara a cara con la persona con la que no quería encontrarse, Shaoran.

Se miraron a los ojos, primero una mirada de miedo convirtiéndose en una mirada indefensa, pero el chico la miró exactamente igual que los otros días, con odio y desprecio, eso entristeció a Sakura que entró dentro y se sentó mirando al suelo.

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado.

Sakura: estoy segura- le dijo con una voz fría y sin sentimientos, aunque sus ojos demostraban la tristeza de su corazón.

Shaoran la miraba arrepentido por su gesto tan despreciable, no entendía que le ocurría.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él mismo¿Por qué a ella no era capaz de mirarla bien¿Qué tenía que no tuvieran las demás¿Sus ojos¿o la ternura que hay en ellos? No lo sabía.

El corazón de Sakura se exprimió con aquella mirada de odio, al igual que el corazón del muchacho cuando le lanzó aquella mirada de tristeza.

Debía hacer algo, debía hablar con ella, decirle que no la quiero y que no se hiciera ilusiones pues no estaba por la labor de quererla, pero la verdad es que no sabia como quererla.

Shaoran pensando: utilizaré mi magia, este temporal me ayudará.

Shaoran hizo un conjuro con su magia, nadie se fijo excepto Sakura quien también poseía poderes.

Comenzó a nevar más fuerte y el viento y la lluvia se unieron, un profesor interrumpió la clase y habló con la profesora Mizuki.

Prof. Mizuki: Alumnos, debido al temporal, no pueden seguir aquí ya que podría empeorar, recoger vuestras cosas, la clase ha terminado.

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas alegremente, no había terminado el día cuando ya se iban a sus casas.

Sakura miró hacía la ventana mientras recogía y Shaoran fue el primero en salir y Sakura la última.

Tomoyo¡Sakura! Deja de mirar por la ventana.

Sakura: lo hizo él...

Tomoyo¿Qué?- preguntó.

Sakura: Li hizo esto.

Tomoyo¿El qué hizo?- preguntó preocupada.

Sakura: Nos vamos por su culpa- dijo ella triste.

Tomoyo¿Sakura?

Sakura¿vamos?- dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

Las niñas salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron hasta un cruce donde se debían separar.

Tomoyo¿no quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó un poco angustiada.

Sakura: no, en serio estoy bien, descuida.

Tomoyo: si quieres contármelo siempre te escucharé.

Sakura¡Claro!- Exclama ella un poco alegre.

Tomoyo¡Hasta mañana!

Sakura: Adiós -

Las niñas se separaron, Sakura llego a su casa, pero recordó que nadie había en casa en aquel momento y Kero estaría dormido ya que no contestaba.

Así que se sentó en las escaleras de su casa a esperar a su hermano que llegaría varias horas después.

Sin saber que alguien la había seguido, sin saber que pronto sería una presa fácil para un depredador tan peligroso.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**A Serenity-Princess, Mayra¡me encanto que te gustara el primer capitulo! gracias por escribirme -  
Este Capitulo no tiene tanta pasión como el primero, pero en el proximo seguroque te llevas una sorpresa¿si, verdad? Shaoran es un amor, aunque en mi historia es un poco impulsivo.  
bueno wapetona espero que te guste este cap, te lo dedico. -**

**---------- O ----------**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	3. Sentimientos Complicados, ¡no me beses!

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review¡Opina!**

**Capitulo III**

**- Sentimientos Complicados¡no me beses!-**

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre su ropa, haciéndose que se le erizase la piel, el frío la consumía, no recordaba el tiempo que estuvo allí parada, sentada agarrada de sus rodillas, resguardándose del frío, la lluvia y la nieve.

Sakura pensando¡mi padre siempre esconde una llave de repuesto por si acaso!

A la niña le cayó una gota de sudor, entonces se dirigió hasta la maceta donde la escondían y abrió la puerta, luego volvió a esconderla.

Ya en casa, lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y despertar a Kero.

Sakura¡Kero¡Estoy en casa!- exclamó Sakura al entrar.

Sakura se quitó su uniforme y se colocó una falda de tabla negra como su uniforme y una camisa de tirantes blanca.

Se envolvió el pelo con una toalla y se fijó en una nota que había encima de su escritorio, comenzó a leerla.

Sakura: Sakura, ayer Tomoyo me prometió ir a su casa a recoger dulces¡llegaré antes de cenar! Kero.

A la niña se le cayó otra gota de sudor¿cómo convencía a su amiga para que le regalara dulces con lo glotón que era? Ni se lo imaginaba.

Miró hacía la ventana a pensar.

Sakura pensando: estoy sola, completamente sola, y él no abandona mi mente...

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz que no deseaba escuchar en ese momento... ¿o si?

Shaoran¿Sufres?- preguntó mirándola seriamente.

Sakura¡Li!- se asustó ella.

Shaoran sonrió pícaramente.

Sakura¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella amenazadora.

Shaoran: veo que sigues igual¡odiándome!- le dijo en alta voz.

Sakura¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó asustada.

Shaoran: te seguí y vi como volvías a esconder la llave de repuesto.

Sakura le miró más asustada, se dirigió a él y le pegó una bofetada en la cara, luego salió corriendo.

Shaoran¡Jamás escaparás de mí!- le gritó a la niña

Sakura corrió fuera de la casa, corriendo rápido y sin rumbo fijo, la lluvia acariciaba su piel desnuda, mientras corría.

Llegó hasta el parque pingüino y se refugió dentro del pingüino, allí las palabras del niño seguían recorriéndola por la mente. ¡odiándome¡Escaparás de mi, no podía creer que la hubiera seguido y se hubiera colado en su casa¿desde cuando estaba allí? La niña se sonrojó, y sentándose en el suelo se escondió entre sus piernas abrazándose a sí misma, tenía frío, mucho frío, aquella ropa no era adecuada para aquel frío.

Shaoran¡ódiame¡Vamos sé que puedes hacerlo¡Ódiame como a nadie has odiado!- le gritó arrodillándose delante de ella, Sakura le miró con temor, él la agarró de sus hombros y la acercó a él.

Sakura le miró a los ojos, aquel brillo, aquel fuego en sus ojos estaba allí como lo había estado en casa de Tomoyo el día anterior.

Sakura¡No me mires así¡Quiero odiarte como antes¡No puedo!- le contestó ella.

Shaoran: yo tampoco, y lo deseo- le dijo antes de que se acercara tanto que con violencia le besara en los labios.

Sakura correspondió aquel beso de la misma manera, no podía parar de morder esos labios que mordían los suyos como de un juego se tratase.

Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y la empujó más para sí, ella acabó en los brazos del joven que la apretaban, rugió del cielo un rayo y ella se zafó de los labios del muchacho asustada.

Shaoran la miraba satisfecho, ella temerosa.

Sakura: para ya este temporal... - dijo ella suplicándole con la mirada.

Shaoran: puedo hacer que más rayos suenen incluso que caigan aquí mismo.

Sakura¿Cómo eres capaz de utilizar semejante poder?- preguntó ella.

Shaoran: dentro de poco seré el jefe del clan, debo ser el más poderoso de todos y tengo muchos poderes que aún no conoces- le dijo pícaramente, sus ojos ardían como el fuego.

Sakura: no lo hagas...

Shaoran¿y qué si hacerlo?- preguntó indiferente.

Sakura: me dan miedo...

Shaoran¿me odiarías si lo hiciera?- preguntó seriamente.

Sakura le miró a los ojos fijamente, Shaoran se acercó a ella hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella suavemente, el niño la abrazó fuertemente mientras hizo que cayeran rayos muy cerca de ellos, Sakura asustada se pegó más a él, tiritaba del frío y lloraba del miedo.

Separó al chico de sus labios bruscamente y le miró con desconfianza, él la miró sonriéndola malévolamente.

Sakura: nunca más... ¡nunca vuelvas a besarme!- dijo ella antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo del lugar.

Llegó hasta su casa y tomó un baño, tenía frío y lloraba por aquel sentimiento que la recorría que no la dejaba respirar cuando él estaba cerca.

Luego llegó a casa Toya y comieron juntos, horas más tarde Toya fue a trabajar dejando a su hermana con su padre, más tarde a la hora de cenar Fujitaka Kinomoto se despidió de sus hijos pues debía irse a un viaje al interior.

Fujitaka: Hijos ¿podréis estar solos durante mi ausencia no?

Sakura¡Claro que si!

Fujitaka: mañana Sakura, será mejor que no salgas ya que no hay clase y tu Toya...

Toya: tengo trabajo.

Fujitaka: llamaré mañana por la noche ¿os parece?

Sakura: si- dijo con una sonrisa.

Fujitaka salió de su casa y se perdió dentro de un taxi, Toya entró en la casa y miró a su hermana.

Toya¿estas bien Sakura?- preguntó preocupado.

Sakura: si... - dijo un poco mareada.

Toya acarició la frente a su hermana y estaba ardiendo de fiebre, la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Sakura: Toya...

Toya: no estas bien, tienes fiebre, espérame aquí mientras voy a por el termómetro.

El hermano mayor de Sakura salió de la habitación y volvió con el aparato, al cabo de un tiempo volvió para comprobar la temperatura.

Toya: 37ºC, tienes fiebre, mejor acuéstate que te doy una medicina- dijo a su hermana que le miraba.

Sakura pasó mala noche, pensando en los rayos que seguía escuchando y en los besos que había dado y recibido en dos días. ¿por qué sentía eso¿Por que a pesar de todo no podía odiarle?

A la mañana siguiente.

Toya: 38ºC... Sakura, debo irme a trabajar, si no te encuentras bien, llama a este número que te apunté aquí ¿vale?- le dijo su hermano preocupado.

Sakura: si, tranquilo, me pondré bien, solo es un resfriado- dijo ella con una sonrisa

El día pasaba tranquilo menos para ella, ya no llovía, ni se escuchaban los rayos, pero la temperatura de ella subía cada vez más.

Sakura: 39ºC... no me encuentro bien...

...¿Estás enferma?- preguntó una voz conocida.

Sakura¡Li!- dijo ella asustada al verle- ¿cómo has entrado?

Shaoran: exactamente igual que ayer- dijo sentándose encima de la cama, a su lado.

Se miraban a los ojos y él rompió el contacto visual cuando puso su mano encima de la frente de Sakura, luego se acercó y colocó su frente sobre la de ella.

Shaoran: tienes la fiebre alta, será mejor que duermas- le dijo mientras salió de la habitación para volver con un paño mojado con agua fría.

Sakura: Li quiero que te marches...

Shaoran: tengo yo la culpa de que te enfermaras, pues debo cuidarte- dijo mientras le colocaba el paño encima de la frente.

Sakura: pero... - fue interrumpida por los labios del chico que la besaban tranquilamente.

Shaoran: ahora duerme, yo estaré aquí contigo.

Sakura: Li yo... de verdad... no quiero que me beses más...

La niña cerró sus ojos verdes y cayó en un pesado sueño, el joven la miraba seriamente, pero sus facciones cambiaron a una más tiernas al verla, se sonrojó un poco y la fue cuidando mientras ella respiraba agitadamente.

Sakura deliraba de la fiebre, sudaba mucho, tenía más de 39, 50º C, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero su piel estaba pálida.

Sakura: Li... llama a mi hermano... él llamará a un médico... Li... no me dejes sola... hoy no...

Shaoran: estoy aquí, no te dejaré sola- dijo agarrándole la mano fuertemente.

Sakura¿porqué... quieres que... te odie...?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Shaoran: no lo se, pero antes sabía que te odiaba... ahora ya no se lo que siento por ti y por esa razón quiero odiarte.

Sakura: ya veo... pero... yo no podría vivir odiándote siempre...

Shaoran: shh descansa...

Sakura¿podríamos llevarnos bien algún día? Lejos del odio y del rencor... se que quieres eso...

Shaoran¿a si¿Porque crees que yo quiero eso?- preguntó ofendido.

Sakura: no eres mala persona... no del todo...

Shaoran: cállate... - le susurró.

Sakura¿por qué?- preguntó ella.

No hubo respuesta alguna, Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo y apretó más fuerte la mano de Shaoran.

Shaoran¿supongo que tienes pareja para ir al baile del día de los...

Sakura: no- dijo ella susurrando.

Shaoran¿no?- estaba sorprendido.

Sakura: no- volvió a susurrarle.

Shaoran¿nadie te lo pidió?- preguntó él sorprendido de que ella no tuviera pareja.

Sakura: si... me lo pidieron varias veces pero... no voy a ir... estoy esperando a que me lo pidas tu- respiró hondo, sus mejillas se volvieron más rosadas de lo que estaban.

El niño abrió más los ojos y la miró fijamente, estaba casi tan ruborizado como ella, pero como tenía los ojos cerrados no podía verle.

Shaoran¿por qué crees que yo te lo tengo que pedir?- preguntó él.

Sakura: se que me ibas a pedir...

Shaoran: estas delirando...

Sakura: no... ¿por qué preguntabas sino?... quiero conocerte- ella abrió los ojos.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos seriamente, pero ya no la miraban con la cierta indiferencia y odio que de costumbre, sus ojos estaban confundidos.

Shaoran: ciérralos, cierra los ojos... - le ordenó.

La niña lo hizo, Shaoran besó la frente de la niña y susurró varias palabras en su idioma y puso una mano en el corazón de la niña y susurró otras palabras.

Luego hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo y brilló en las zonas que había tocado.

Ya ido el brillo, ella no tenía fiebre, su cuerpo volvía a la temperatura normal, y dormía, dormía angelicalmente y sin problemas respiratorios, estaba sana, él se arrodilló hasta sus labios y los beso tranquilamente.

El beso fue breve, el niño se levantó del suelo y escribió una nota y la dejó encima de la mesa, luego la miro.

Shaoran: hay cosas que no sabes de mí... no soy solo un rival... la magia que habita en mi solo la igualas tu, tienes un poder que aún no ha despertado, no solamente sabes el poder de las cartas... por esa razón te odiaba... pero me dejaste confundido el día que jugamos a aquel juego... no necesito odiarte, pero esta incertidumbre de no saber lo que siento me impide a tratarte bien... por eso te trato mal- dijo mirándola.

Shaoran se agachó y volvió a besarla en los labios, le gustaba robarle besos a aquella niña, no sabía la razón pero le gustaba.

Horas más tarde, Sakura abrió los ojos tranquilamente y se levantó, se tocó la frente y ya no tenía fiebre.

Sakura: gracias Li- se dijo a ella misma pues estaba sola.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa y vio una nota escrita, se fue hacia la ventana y miró el tiempo, la nieve se había derretido, y hacía un poco de calor.

Sakura sonrió.

Sakura pensando: parece que la primavera vendrá más hermosa que de costumbre, seguro que fue él el que lo ha hecho- miró el papel y lo leyó- Te espero el viernes a las 7:00, arreglada y a mi altura.

Sakura leyó y releyó la nota y se enfadó¿cómo que a su altura¿Qué se había creído¡Si era él el que debía ponerse a su altura!

Sakura: debo hablar con Tomoyo- dijo con una gota de sudor, ella podría aconsejarla.

La chica tomó el teléfono y marco a su amiga, le contestó una joven sirvienta, más tarde pudo hablar con su amiga.

Tomoyo: Buenos días Sakura¿cómo estas?

Sakura¡Hola Tomoyo! Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Tomoyo: claro amiga, dime- sonrió ella.

Sakura¿esta tarde vamos de compras?- preguntó.

Tomoyo: claro, pero tenemos que ir con Rika y Chiharu.

Sakura¿Naoko no viene?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Tomoyo: parece que Naoko esta en clases de violín.

Sakura¿violín?- preguntó extrañada.

Tomoyo: si, se apunto hace dos meses¡ah! Por cierto Kero está aquí.

Sakura: dile que ya es hora de volver- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo: así lo haré... ¿te parece que a las 5 pase por ti?

Sakura¡vale!- contestó alegre.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Princess-Serenity: Mayra! olaaa te gustó la segunda parte? me alegro xD si, las cosas van regular, pero en la tercera parte seguro que te gusta, pues shaoran se suaviza un poco y ya la cuarta uff seguro ke esa si te gusta. bueno me despido sigue mandandome reviews me pongo contentisima o!**

**Sashakili: ola! me alegro que te gustara! aqui va otra actualizacion, voy a ir actualizando rapido para que no os intrigeis tanto -un besote muy grande.**

**Akirachinty: olaa! jaja sii son muy pasionales, mas que en la serie jaja, pero bueno no siempre hay que ser tímido xD, aquí te dejo la 3ª parte, espero que te guste ¿ok? - un besillo.**

**La-Sakurita: olaa paisana! nove ke wapo! aki nos gustan los fics de cada una xD aprovecho para correrte prisa con tu fic! ke me kede cn intriga! oO jajaja, en serio wapisima ke me alegro ke escribas tan bien -, x cierto yo soy de málaga xD ya me contaras eeee nn bstossss**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	4. El vestido, preparativos para la fiesta

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina!**

**Capitulo IV**

**- El Vestido, preparativos para la fiesta -**

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la televisión, al cabo de un rato llegó Toya.

Toya: ya estoy en casa monstruo- dijo él al ver a su hermana.

Sakura¡no soy un monstruo!- le gritó ella.

Toya: parece que ya te repusiste, esta mañana parecías estar muy enferma- le dijo un poco serio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura: si... pero me curé- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos comieron y Sakura se fue a bañar, allí dentro mientras se tomaba un baño pensaba en la mañana que había tenido.

Sakura pensando¡Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso¡Yo a su altura! El tendría que ponerse a la mía... y ¿cómo se me fue la fiebre tan pronto?... habrá sido ¿Li?... creo que si, hizo un conjuro en mi...

Sakura salió del baño y se dirigió a vestirse, una hora más tarde llegó su amiga Tomoyo con Kero en su bolso.

Tomoyo¡Hola sakura!- saludó a su amiga.

Sakura¡Hola Tomoyo¡Hola Kero!- saludó Sakura.

Ya en la habitación.

Sakura¿es posible que Li pueda tener poderes ocultos?- le preguntó Sakura a Kero.

Kero: si es posible, ya que realmente no le vimos utilizando su verdadera magia- dijo seriamente.

Sakura: Li es capaz de controlar el tiempo y mi fiebre- dijo un poco confundida.

Kero¿tuviste fiebre hoy?- preguntó preocupado.

Sakura: si, pero Li estuvo conmigo todo el día y me la quitó, hizo un conjuro y me quede dormida- dijo recordando lo ocurrido.

Tomoyo: Sakura, entonces Li te estuvo cuidando ¿cómo supo que estabas enferma?- preguntó.

Sakura: una larga historia, después te cuento- dijo ella por lo bajo.

Al cabo de un rato, las niñas marcharon para reunirse con sus amigas, mientras Sakura contaba lo ocurrido con Li y sus sentimientos.

Sakura: ayer, cuando nos separamos Li me siguió... y entró a mi casa sin que yo lo supiera, entonces cuando le descubrí salí de la casa corriendo y el venía detrás mía entonces...

Tomoyo¿entonces?

Sakura: me acorraló y me besó otra vez... me besó una y otra vez... me tuvo entre sus brazos... quería que lo odiara como antes pero no puedo... y el parece que tampoco... y hoy entró en casa así sin mas mientras dormía... y me cuidó... pero eso no es todo...

Tomoyo la miraba un poco sorprendida.

Sakura: lee esto.

Tomoyo lo leyó y se quedó sorprendida.

Tomoyo: Li te ha invitado a ir con él.

Sakura: me ha obligado más bien- suspiró ella.

Tomoyo: pero entonces... irás al final ¿no?- le preguntó interesada.

Sakura: si pero... tengo que comprar un vestido... ¿me ayudarás a elegirlo?

Tomoyo¡claro qué si!- dijo ella aplaudiendo alegremente.

Sakura: gracias- le sonrió.

Tomoyo: debes estar radiante para el viernes.

Sakura¡mira allí están Rika y Chiharu!- dijo saludándolas con mucha energía.

Rika¡hola!- saludó Rika amablemente.

Chiharu¿nos vamos?- preguntó sonriente.

Tomoyo: si- dijo siempre tranquila.

Llegaron a un centro comercial y se metieron en una tienda de vestidos de noche, Rika vio uno morado muy bonito y se lo fue a probar, las chicas la esperaban fuera, cuando salió todas se quedaron maravilladas.

Sakura¡te queda genial Rika!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rika¿me queda bien entonces?- preguntó sonriente.

Tomoyo: si, te queda divinamente- dijo ella.

Chiharu¿Lo comprarás¿O seguirás buscando?- le preguntó.

Rika: no, me lo llevo- dijo ella.

Siguieron buscando un vestido para Sakura, pero no encontraban ninguno, algunos eran realmente hermosos, pero no tanto como para que Li se cayera al verla, Chiharu las llamó, salió del probador con un vestido naranja que le quedaba muy bien.

Chiharu¿qué os parece?- preguntó ella mirándose.

Rika: me gusta mucho como te queda- dijo ella sonriente.

Chiharu¿le gustará a Yamazaki?- preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

Sakura¡seguro que si!- exclamó.

Rika: Tomoyo¿tu tienes ya tu vestido?- preguntó Rika.

Tomoyo: si, lo compré con mi madre el otro día- dijo siempre sonriente.

Sakura: ahora falto yo... - dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Rika: es verdad¿qué tipo de vestidos buscas?- preguntó Rika.

Tomoyo: uno que haga callar a su acompañante- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al escuchar a su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo: un vestido rosa te haría ver más infantil, un color verde equilibraría tus ojos.

Rika: pero también los ocultaría- dijo ella pensando.

Tomoyo: un azul... podría valernos- dijo ella sonriendo.

Chiharu: si, pero muchas chicas lo llevarán azul y un azul claro no es tan elegante como lo sería un oscuro...

Rika: llamaré a la dependienta, ella nos ayudará seguramente- se fue, y volvió con una chica joven muy hermosa.

Dependienta¿Tú eres la que necesita un vestido?- preguntó amablemente, sakura se sonrojó.

Sakura: si...

Chiharu: necesitamos un color, tiene que deslumbrar a un bocazas- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La dependienta se llevó la mano a la boca pensando, miró a Sakura y sonrió.

Dependienta: el color rojo te sentaría perfecto... un chico que te ha herido y quieres devolvérsela ¿verdad?

Sakura: quiero que se trague sus palabras... - dijo ella bajito.

Dependienta: creo que tengo un vestido para ti- dijo sonriendo.

Tras cinco minutos volvió con una caja.

Dependienta: tu nombre ¿es?- preguntó a Sakura.

Sakura: soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Dependienta: yo soy Isizu, ven, acompáñame.

Las dos se fueron dentro de un probador alejado de los demás, al cabo de un tiempo salió Isizu muy sonriente.

Isizu: está muy hermosa.

Sakura salió del probador algo ruborizada, se veía más bonita que de costumbre, el vestido la hacía estar muy elegante, sin duda sería el mejor vestido de todos.

Isizu: este vestido es único- dijo sonriente.

El vestido de Sakura era una joya, con un escote que tallaba sus pechos de quinceañera, el vestido dejaba ver parte de los costados hasta la cintura desnudando la espalda al completo, luego se unía marcando el talle el principio de las piernas hasta los muslos donde bajaba suelto como una cascada el vestido de terciopelo rojo hasta rozar el suelo, y en la parte trasera una cola que arrastraba el suelo de seda. Acompañado de un chal negro de terciopelo que acompañaba al vestido. Parecía una princesa moderna, estaba realmente preciosa.

Isizu: ya que yo misma lo diseñé, Sakura- le agarró las manos- serías una perfecta modelo.

Tomoyo la miró sonriente ya que tenía razón.

Sakura se miró al espejo y se vio realmente bella, le gustaba verse así y más por la causa que era, entonces miró a Isizu decidida, lo compraría.

Sakura: me lo quedo- dijo sonrojada.

Isizu¡Claro que si!- dijo ella.

Tomoyo: necesitas complementos también, un buen chal de seda negro iría perfecto para el vestido- dijo mirando el vestido.

Isizu miró a Tomoyo y se presentó.

Isizu: tu eres Tomoyo ¿Daidogi, Hija de Sonomi ¿verdad?- preguntó Isizu.

Tomoyo: así es- contestó ella muy agradable.

Isizu: también que tu eres la que ganaste aquel concurso de diseño, admiré aquel vestido, era realmente hermoso, parecía de verdad que la persona con la que te inspiraste es realmente alegre- dijo aplaudiéndola.

Tomoyo: me inspire en Sakura- dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

Sakura no entendía nada, pero se encontraba feliz ante aquel espejo.

Rika se acercó a ella y le susurró.

Rika: seguro que a Li le gusta- le dijo un tanto divertida.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho, su amiga reía.

Sakura: si... pero tengo que comprobar algo- dijo sonriente.

Rika: seguro que todo sale bien- le dijo.

Sakura: si- dijo sakura confundida.

Isizu: chicas escuchadme con atención, para estar realmente hermosas en un día tan especial hay que estar elegante desde la base de todo, los pies, necesitáis...

La tarde se pasó rápido y Sakura salió con todo comprado, llegó a su casa y guardó todo en su armario con mucho cuidado, Kero revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Kero¿es el vestido¿es el vestido¿es el vestido?- preguntaba.

Sakura: si- dijo alegre.

Kero¿me lo enseñas?- preguntó curioso.

Sakura: espérate al viernes- dijo ella muy divertida.

Kero¿por qué?- preguntó.

Sakura: no quiero que se estropee.

La noche no tardó en llegar y como todas las noches el sueño envuelve a Sakura quien tiene aquella noche un buen sueño.

Era ya de día, jueves por la mañana, no hacía tanto frío como de costumbre y como el tiempo había mejorado, aquel día iría a clase como el día anterior, por esa razón se vistió con su uniforme.

Llegó a clase temprano ya que tenía guardia con Tomoyo.

Sakura: buenos días Tomoyo.

Tomoyo¡buenos días Sakura!- respondió a su amiga.

Los alumnos llegaron a la clase poco a poco y entró el profesor junto con Li.

Las clases comenzaron.

Prof. Mizuki: buenos días alumnos, quiero dar una noticia, mañana los cursos de 6º no asistirán a clase.

Los alumnos estallaron emocionados.

Prof. Mizuki: como mañana es la graduación, los profesores nos pusimos de acuerdo para que mañana tengáis el día libre, la graduación se celebrará como sabéis en un restaurante que alquilamos a las afueras, así que espero que asistáis- dijo sonriente.

...Durante el recreo...

Sakura¡Que felicidad! Mañana no hay clases- exclamó Sakura.

Tomoyo¡Sí!- dijo juntando las manos- mañana estrenaremos vestido.

Sakura: si- dijo sonrojada.

Tomoyo: Sakura... quiero pedirte un favor- le pidió a su amiga.

Sakura: dime- dijo sonriente.

Tomoyo: quiero prepararte yo para la ocasión- le dijo.

Sakura: pero tu...

Tomoyo: para mí tengo tiempo de sobra- le dijo convencida.

Sakura: no se Tomoyo yo...

Tomoyo: Li pasará por ti a las 7:00 y la fiesta empieza a las 8:00, para esa hora yo estoy lista- le dijo sonriente.

Sakura¿segura?- preguntó.

Tomoyo: si, sería mi ilusión- le dijo muy feliz.

Sakura: está bien- le dijo.

Tomoyo¿voy a tu casa a las 5:00?- le dijo.

Sakura¡vale!.

Detrás de un árbol apareció Li, que viendo a Sakura tan feliz decidió acercarse.

Shaoran¡oye tu! .

Sakura le miró.

Shaoran: venía a preguntarte lo de...

Sakura¿la nota?- preguntó ella.

Shaoran: si no quieres venir conmigo dilo y busco a otra chica que llegue a estar a mi altura.

Sakura: creo que tu vas a tenerte que poner a mi altura- le dijo pícaramente.

Shaoran: ya lo veremos- le dijo pícaramente.

Sakura le miró a los ojos marrones y vio que el fuego que veía desde el domingo volvían a desprender, se sonrojó mucho al verlo y desvió la mirada, Tomoyo sonrió, los dejó solo

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Yuzuriha-Inuki: patri! ola wapa, eres una chica nueva aquí entre mis reviews!. si, Shaoran es irresistible xD y Sakura no puede con el jaja, efectivamente¿para que están las amigas? para contarselo todo, o casi todo jaja, me encanta que me hayas escrito por primera vez y espero que este capitulo también te guste. un besote. -**

**Serenity-Princess: Mayra! lokaa nove ke risa me di leyendo tu review,si envidias a Sakura, en el próximo seguro que te tiras de los pelos de la envidia, en el próximo capítulovoya intentar haceroslopasar un poquito mal, pero no os preocupeis... a lo que iba... mayra wapa ke mehace mucha ilusiónleer tus reviews, que me hacen mucha gracia, sigue con tu buen sentido del humor! un beso muy fuerte! muakss**

**La-Sakurita: olaa paisana ps aki otra vez yo respondiendote jaja,-Shaoran es un personaje tan misterioso y tan cerrado, que cada persona le ve con virtudes diferentes, yo veo a Shaoran como un chico muy timido a la hora de declararse, muy tierno y como dice Tomoyo en la serie, un personaje muy caballeroso que lo hace único en el manga. En mi historia es más pasional y muestra más sus sentimientos, porque yo lo he querido así xD. bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. un besote wapaaaa!**

**Monika Rolex: wola wapa bienvenida! qué bien que te gustara! ese capitulo me dio muchos quebraderos de cabeza, ya que esta historia ka estoy escribiendo en estos días, mientras no tengo internet, resulta que cuando ya lo tenía casi listo va y se me cuelga el ordenador y se borró todo... pero que bien que escribo rápido y tengo buena memoria que sino jajaja, en mi fic aparecen todos los besos que nos hubiera gustao en la serie ya que las CLAMP nos castigaron sin lo mas bonito... recemos por Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle... bueno wapa espero que te guste este cap. cuidate eee besitos.**

**Sashakili: holaaa! viste actualicé pronto, como hoy! escribo todo lo rápido que puedo y todo lo rápido que mi tiempo y mi mente me lo permiten -, hoy por ejemplo quise actualizar más pronto pero me fui a ver los fuegos artificiales de mi pueblo y acabo de volver, así que como lo prometido es deuda aquí te dejo mi nuevo cap, espero que te guste! y espero mañana subir el quinto! aunque aún no se ni como se va a llamar ni nada jaja, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. un besooote wapisima **

**- **

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	5. Confesiones antes del baile

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina!**

**Capitulo V **

**- Confesiones antes del baile -**

Aquella mañana del viernes, sin duda sería un buen día, el sol calentaba agradablemente el clima anunciando que aquel día era el primero de la primavera, aquel Lunes nevado había quedado atrás.

En una casa dentro de la ciudad de Tomoeda, despertaba un chico de su largo sueño y se disponía a desayunar.

Un agradable mayordomo le preparó el desayuno, el chico siempre callado se sentó en aquella mesa.

Wei: señorito Shaoran, buenos días¿durmió bien?- preguntó amablemente.

Shaoran: buenos días Wei- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Wei: hoy es su fiesta de graduación, parece que al final se animó a ir- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran: así es, después debo ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesito para esta noche- le dijo mientras desayunaba.

Wei sonrió, desde hacía una semana apenas, Shaoran Li se había comportado de una manera un tanto extraña, imaginaba que aquel cambio repentino de ir a aquella fiesta había sido por una chica, y si intuición no le fallaba sabía quién era aquella mujer que le había hecho cambiar de idea.

Wei: recuerdo a aquella joven que trajo una vez empapada, aquella con la que te caíste al río, era una chica muy agradable, lástima que no te lleves bien con ella...

Shaoran: por aquel entonces era mi rival, ella capturaba las cartas de Clow, pero ahora que consiguió ser la maestra de las cartas a mi no me necesita, además...

Wei: parece que la aprecias más de lo que creías... bien señorito... debo ir a plancharte el traje.

Shaoran: Wei, yo no la aprecio, solo estoy confundido- dijo él serio mientras salía con los platos a la cocina. Wei asintió despreocupado.

Wei: confundido o enamorado...

Un rato más tarde Shaoran salió de la casa en dirección al centro comercial, necesitaba varias cosas y arreglar varios asuntos antes de que la noche llegara.

Había estado ya un rato andando por la calle cuando vio a una pareja de novios discutir, ella lloraba y él la agarró de la cara con sus dos manos y comenzó a decirle cosas muy bonitas y a besarla dulcemente, Shaoran se ruborizó y siguió caminando.

Llegó al centro comercial y compró lo que necesitaba, intentaba parecer lo más ocupado posible, ya que así podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Wei, y en ella.

No sabía porqué pero se había parado en un escaparate de una joyería, y se fijó en un colgante, un hermoso corazón de plata con alas del mismo metal, tenían un brillo especial que hizo que él se fijara en aquella joya.

Una voz cálida le sorprendió por detrás.

...¿qué miras?- preguntó sonriente.

Shaoran se asustó al ver a esa niña sonriente, se sonrojó al verla.

...¿Aquel colgante?- preguntó.

Shaoran: si, pero no es asunto tuyo Daidogi- dijo intentando guardar la calma.

Tomoyo¿lo vas a comprar?- preguntó.

Shaoran: no, solo lo miraba- le dijo.

Tomoyo: en el cuello de Sakura estaría mucho más hermoso de lo que es- dijo con su voz agradable.

Shaoran¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó ruborizado.

Tomoyo: no insinúo Li, solo digo lo que pienso, nunca la odiaste, siempre estuviste allí cuando ella te necesitaba, pero desde que ella fue la maestra guardaste cierto rencor hacía ella, te comportaste como al principio de todo e hiciste que ella se resintiera- le dijo mirando el collar.

Shaoran: no lo entenderías, pero una cosa te digo Daidogi, a mi Kinomoto no me gusta- le dijo convencido.

Tomoyo: eso está por ver, y si no me equivoco esta noche será el final de todo- le dijo antes de irse.

Shaoran: ...

Tomoyo: esta noche... te llevarás una gran sorpresa, no estarás a su altura aunque quieras- le dijo como despedida.

Shaoran¡Eso ya lo veremos!- le gritó.

De un momento a otro, Shaoran veía el colgante y se decidió a entrar, al rato, salió de la tienda con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Ya eran las 5:00 PM apenas cuando Tomoyo entró en la casa de la familia Kinomoto y había sentado a su amiga en una silla.

Con su sonrisa de siempre abrió un maletín negro que había traído con ella.

Sakura se maravilló con lo que había dentro, un verdadero kit de maquillaje.

Sakura¡Qué de pinturas!- dijo ella feliz.

Tomoyo: Te ayudaré a peinarte y te maquillaré un poco¿vale?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura: vale- dijo ella.

Ya eran apenas las 6:00 PM y en otro lado de la ciudad, un chico miraba un colgante que tenía entre sus dedos, un traje muy elegante estaba colgado de una percha esperando a utilizarse, pero el chico que estaba sentado en aquella cama seguía mirando embobado aquella joya.

Wei entró por la puerta, traía consigo un montón de ropa, cuando vio que el chico no movía ni un ápice de su cuerpo.

Wei: Señorito Shaoran... ¿en qué piensa?- preguntó colocando aquel montón de ropa.

Shaoran: en nada- dijo cerrando el puño.

Wei¿porqué se tortura?- preguntó.

Shaoran: porque la torturo a ella.

Wei: si... usted hiere a esa niña...- dijo mientras su rostro se enserió- ¿la socorrerías?

Shaoran: si, creo que si- dijo mirándole.

Wei: entonces no se esfuerce en odiarla, porque no te sirve de nada- le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Shaoran¿por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó Shaoran confundido.

Wei: eres transparente¿qué ocurrió el domingo que desde ese día te torturas?

Shaoran: nos besamos... - dijo ruborizado.

Wei¿hubo algo más?- preguntó.

Shaoran: le robé besos el lunes y el martes.

Wei¿qué siente por ella?- preguntó descolgando el traje.

Shaoran: Si estás pensando que me gusta, no, no me gusta, es un sentimiento extraño, la detesto... odio sus ojos y odio su sonrisa, cuando no está quiero que aparezca para seguir sintiendo eso, el domingo sentí el fuego en sus labios, no puedo tratarla bien aunque quiera- le dijo.

Wei sonrió.

Wei: yo creo que si de verdad la odiaras no le robarías nada de su boca- le dijo amablemente entregándole el traje.

Shaoran: no lo...

Wei: te esfuerzas en ocultar algo evidente, no intentes ocultarlo- le dijo tranquilamente.

Shaoran¿crees que debería rendirme?- le preguntó inseguro.

Wei: creo que ya te rendiste, si me permite, voy a hacer algo de té, piensa, creo que lo necesitas- le dijo antes de irse.

Shaoran fue hacía el baño y se desnudó en silencio, ya debajo del agua pensó en lo que su buen amigo Wei le había contado... no estaba seguro.

En la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo daba los últimos retoques a Sakura, estaba realmente hermosa, el pelo lo tenía suelto y liso tan solo adornaba una cinta de florecillas blancas que disimulaban bajo su flequillo.

Había usado un blanco plateado en los ojos y un rosa cereza suave en los labios con mucho brillo, realmente estaba muy hermosa.

Sakura estaba espléndida, con el vestido puesto estaba sentada viendo a Tomoyo un poco ruborizada, al ver que su amiga no hacía más que grabarla en vídeo.

Tomoyo: he terminado¡Sakura te ves espléndida! Pero falta algo en tu vestido, un broche que brille en tu escote- dijo rebuscando en su maletín.

Sakura: un broche...

Tomoyo¡aquí está! Es una estrella de oro, es un regalo de mi madre, según ella era de tu madre y quiere que lo lleves puesto hoy- comentó a su amiga.

Sakura: bien¡ah¿vas bien de tiempo?- preguntó Sakura un poco temerosa.

Tomoyo: si, aunque si no te importa me voy a ir ya- le dijo guardando sus cosas.

Sakura: está bien- le dijo un poco triste.

Tomoyo la miró y sonrió.

Tomoyo: no estés nerviosa, a mi me van a arreglar y mi cita no es hasta dentro de una hora y media- dijo sonriente.

Sakura¿con quién vas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Tomoyo: Con Hiragizawa- dijo ella amable.

Sakura¿Con Eriol?- preguntó asombrada.

Tomoyo: si, esta mañana vi a Li- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con su expresión de felicidad.

Sakura: ah ¿sí?- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Tomoyo: si, creo que si no me equivoco te va a dar algo hoy- le dijo con una risita.

Sakura rió un poco nerviosa, faltaba menos de media hora para que llegara Li

Tomoyo¿qué sientes por él?- le preguntó directamente.

Sakura: creo que he reconsiderado aquello que dije- le contestó.

Tomoyo¿te gusta mucho verdad?- le preguntó animada.

Sakura: creo que si- dijo sonrojada.

Tomoyo: luego nos vemos ¿vale?- le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura¡Sí!- respondió a su amiga.

Tomoyo deseó suerte a su amiga y se marchó para arreglarse.

Sakura miró por la ventana, Kero estaba con ella.

Kero: Tomoyo hizo un gran trabajo ¡hasta trajo dulces!- dijo entusiasmado.

Sakura¡Tomoyo es genial!- exclamó sakura con alegría.

Tres calles más arriba, un chico vestido con un elegante traje negro con corbata negra andaba despreocupado por la calle, había una floristería por aquel lugar y se fijó en ella cuando pasó por al lado, un joven muy conocido para él le paró.

Yukito¡Hola!- le saludó alegremente.

Shaoran: ho..la...- saludó tímidamente.

Yukito¿te diriges a casa de Sakura verdad?- le preguntó amable.

Shaoran: si- contestó igual de tímido.

Yukito¿eres su pareja para la fiesta de hoy verdad?- dijo alegremente.

Shaoran: si- le dijo sonrojado.

Yukito¿por qué no te llevas una flor para ella? Seguro que a Sakura le gusta- le dijo.

Shaoran miró un poco antipático el comentario que acababa de escuchar, pero la verdad es que él conocía a Sakura perfectamente y sabía que le gustaría.

El chico asintió y entró en la tienda con Yukito, allí compró un capullo de rosa roja, lo eligió él, era el más bonito de todos.

Shaoran: gracias- le dijo a Yukito agradecido.

Yukito: dale recuerdos de mi parte- dijo despidiéndose.

Shaoran olió la rosa mientras caminaba, realmente quería que aquella noche fuera especial y quería que todo fuera bien.

Sakura miraba por la ventana distraída, no se dio cuenta que su padre había entrado.

Fujitaka: déjame verte un momento hija- dijo el siempre amable padre de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió y se giró, su padre sonrió.

Fujitaka: hoy estas muy hermosa, y este vestido te hacer ver especial esta noche, te felicito.

Sakura: gracias papá- le dijo un poco ruborizada.

Fujitaka: ya está al llegar- dijo su padre- será mejor que yo le reciba, tu descansa aquí.

Shaoran había llegado a la casa y había subido los escalones, vio su reloj y comprobó la hora, faltaban dos minutos escasos para la hora, así que decidió esperar, de su bolsillo sacó el corazón de plata y sonrió, aquella noche sería especial.

Sakura estaba en su habitación muy nerviosa, se miraba al espejo por momentos, no quería que nada fallara, tenía que hacer callar las palabras de Li.

Kero: Tráeme dulces¡muchos dulces!- dijo Keroberos simpático.

Sakura: no puedo traerte dulces, pero te prometo que...

De pronto el reloj del salón comenzó a dar las campanadas...

...ton...

...Sonaba así la primera...

...ton...

...El corazón de Sakura daba un vuelco con cada campanada...

...ton...

...La tercera campanada, Sakura se dio la vuelta...

...ton...

...Parecía que nunca terminarían...

...ton...

...Ya faltaba poco...

...ton...

...La última, cerró los ojos...

...ton...

... ¡Ding¡Dong!...

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Serenity-Princess: Mayra! eres genial! estuve 10 minutos riéndome! oentonces tendré que mandar que rapten a Sakura para que Mayra no la asesine! pobre Shaoran... shamirly catherine serenity tenemos que cuidar a Sakura de Mayra oO! xD, era de esperar que Tomoyo fuese con Eriol ya que esa pareja me gusta aunque siempre suelo tenerla en un segundo plano jeje, pro weno! No te voy a preguntar quien llama a la puerta no? he sido terriblemente perversa eee te dejé con la terrible intriga xD, creo que ya te habrás fijado que Shaoran se baña en este fanfic... o.Osolo yo se como lo hizo muahahaha! xD -gracias x enviarme un review ya sabes que me encantan y si es así de largo como el que me mandaste hoy, yo me enrollaré en contestarte como hoy jaja y con respecto a lo de Toya, te vas a reir un rato con el próximo capítulo!  
xao wapaaa espero tu review!. -muaksss!**

**La-Sakurita: olaaaa! no me enteré de nada del último comentario de Shaoran xD (soy mu lenta pa esas cosas xD)gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te sigangustando como hasta ahora!  
****-bueno un besote muy grande.**

**KittySakurita: bienvenida! te agradezco que pienses así de la historia, hasta ahora va bien, espero que leas este capitulo y te gusten tanto como los otros, un besoteee!**

**DarkZeldalink: olaa bienvenida! como ves actualizo todo lo rápido que puedo! espero quete guste este capitulo, yo soy de las que acaban lo que empiezan, asi ke tranquila!. un besote.**

**Monika-Rolex: holaaa! Shaoran se va a tragar no solo sus palabras...(no coments) xD, lo dejaremos para mañana jaja, la cosa se pone interesante - espero que te guste este capitulo. besos!**

**Hik-Chan: holaa Hikaru bienvenida! tenemos un nombre parecido! Aunque ya es el segundo reviews que me mandas, esta es la primera vez que te escribo, si entre el amor y el odiohay un paso, yo misma también sufrí con algo parecido, solo que un día era amor y otro odio jeje, siento que te haya pasado y te deseo suerte con tus cosillas sentimentales eee, aquí estamos para apoyarnos! - Shaoran es duro y aveces engreído, me inspiré también en el Shaoran que conocimos al principio de la serie... nos hizo sufrir mucho ¿verdad? un beso muy grande wapaa!**

**Hikarisys pd: para todas! ´mañana os explicaré un gran secreto de este fanfic! así que leed hasta el final del todo eeee. besos a todas!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	6. El baile Del Odio al Amor solo hay

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina!**

**Capitulo VI **

**- El baile, Del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso-**

...¡Ding¡Dong!...- El timbre de aquella casa sonó.

Fujitaka Kinomoto abrió la puerta, se encontró a Shaoran en la puerta con una rosa en una de las manos, el joven estaba un poco sonrojado, el señor Kinomoto le hizo una reverencia como saludo, el chico la respondió.

Fujitaka¡buenas noches!- saludó amablemente.

Shaoran: buenas noches señor... - respondió al saludo.

Fujitaka: pasa, Sakura está ya al bajar... puede que te haga esperar un poco...- le susurró al joven.

Shaoran: gracias- dijo pasando dentro de la casa.

El padre de Sakura llevó a Shaoran hasta el salón donde se encontró a Toya sentado en el sofá.

Fujitaka: siéntate, iré a avisarla- le dijo con su sonrisa.

Shaoran se sentó y miró a Toya con ira, ya que él le miraba igual, saltaban chispas de los ojos de ambos.

Toya: no mereces estar aquí- le dijo doblando el periódico que estaba leyendo.

Shaoran: ella aceptó ir conmigo- le dijo mirándolo.

Toya: seguro que la obligaste, ella no te merece... mocoso- le dijo mientras doblaba más el periódico.

Shaoran¿estas celoso?- preguntó Shaoran pícaramente.

Toya le miró con odio, y Shaoran igual, aquellas palabras no le habían gustado, tuvo la necesidad de tomar algo y tirárselo a la cabeza, lo que tenía a mano era aquel periódico que había doblado tanto que parecía un cilindro de papel.

Se lo lanzó a la cara con tanta fuerza que se lo dejó estampado en ella, cayó lentamente hasta el suelo, dejando una marca roja en la frente.

Ambos se levantaron enfadados, se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el otro y comenzaron a pelearse, Toya le agarró de la chaqueta y lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, era mucho más alto que él.

Toya¡Cómo hagas daño a mi hermana te mato¿Me oyes mocoso?- le preguntó en alta voz.

Shaoran intentó defenderse, pero Toya lo tiró al suelo, desde el suelo Shaoran le habló a Toya.

Shaoran: no necesito que me amenaces para no hacerla daño, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Toya: mas te vale, mocoso, mas te vale- le dijo mientras entraba en la cocina.

Shaoran se colocó bien la ropa y se giró, allí había una figura perfecta, con un vestido muy hermoso que hacía ver sus curvas de quinceañera, el vestido rojo le sentaba muy bien, juró ver que ella brillaba de lo radiante que estaba aquella noche, una tímida sonrisa escapaba de sus labios de cereza.

El joven estaba boquiabierto, quería hablar, pero de su pecho no salía voz alguna, se sonrojó mucho al verla, desde luego ella sabía arreglarse bien y eso hizo que se tragara todas sus palabras, una tras otra.

Sakura: hola... Li... - le saludó ella un poco nerviosa.

Shaoran la miraba, no podía dejar de mirarla, y tampoco podía hablar, entonces le dio la rosa a ella.

Sakura se sonrojó por el regalo, pero sonrió, sonrió con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Sakura: gracias- dijo oliéndola- la pondré en agua.

Sakura volvió con un chal negro que cubría su espalda, entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta que debían irse pronto de allí, ya que sentía la presencia de Toya detrás de su nuca.

Shaoran¿nos vamos?- le preguntó.

Sakura: si- dijo ella alegremente- adiós hermano- se despidió.

Fujitaka los despidió hasta la puerta de la calle y allí le habló al muchacho.

Fujitaka: esta noche te la entrego, cuídamela ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Sakura se puso los tacones que le hacían un poco más alta y salió de la casa junto con Shaoran.

Shaoran: descuida- le dijo sonriendo un poco.

Fujitaka: realmente sakura, hoy estás espléndida, cuídate- le dijo como despedida.

Sakura: adiós papá- le dijo mientras salían de la verja hacía la calle.

La puerta de la familia Kinomoto se cerró poco a poco mientras los chicos andaban en silencio.

Shaoran la miraba maravillado de reojo, aún no se atrevía a decirle nada, se sentía bien al tenerla al lado, muchos hombres que los miraban, le miraban con celos ya que Sakura brillaba en aquella tarde de Marzo.

Sakura: gracias por la rosa- le dijo sonriente- de verdad me gustó.

Shaoran: no me agradezcas nada- le dijo cortante, ella bajó un poco la cabeza.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes en silencio, ya que necesitaban tomar uno para llegar al restaurante, se sentaron en un banco a esperar al tren.

No estuvieron allí mucho tiempo, ya que el tren llegó, subieron a él, en aquel vagón estaba una pareja del mismo curso que Sakura y Shaoran, Sakura los fue a saludar.

Sakura: hola- saludó, entonces sintió una mano agarrar la suya y tirar de ella, era Shaoran, quién la guiaba a otro vagón donde había menos gente, lejos de sus compañeros.

Sakura no comprendía la actitud del chico en aquellos momentos, él paró de pronto, soltando su mano. El chico se agarró a un cogedor que colgaba del techo para agarrarse, Sakura le miró extrañada por aquel comportamiento, no le había dirigido apenas la palabra.

El tren comenzó a correr, ambos chicos se miraban por primera vez en la noche a los ojos, en una de las paradas, el tren paró en seco, lo que provocó que Sakura cayera entre los brazos de Shaoran quién la sujetó fuertemente abrazándola, estuvieron un rato en aquella posición, Sakura notaba que su corazón saldría de su pecho, le miró, le volvió a mirar a los ojos, aquellos ojos que desprendían fuego y que desde hacía tan poco tiempo la tenían hechizada, él le acarició la cara y se fue acercando tanto que se besaron, Shaoran la apretó más fuerte cuando ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello.

Las personas que estaban en aquel vagón los miraban sonrientes, parecían que estaban esperando alguna muestra de cariño entre ellos, hacían una buena pareja..

Cuando terminó aquel beso se quedaron abrazados, Shaoran le acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

Shaoran: hueles muy bien- le dijo un poco ruborizado.

Sakura: gra... cias... - dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada.

Shaoran: no te lo he dicho antes pero... estas... te queda bien el vestido- le dijo nervioso.

Sakura: a ti también te queda bien el traje- le dijo ella.

Se miraron tiernamente, y ella se fijó que él tenía carmín en los labios, procedente de sus labios, con una sonrisa le fue quitando el carmín con los dedos.

Sakura: tienes un poco aquí de...

Shaoran la sonrió, aquella era la primera sonrisa verdadera que le regalaba el chico en toda su vida, se sonrojó mucho al verla y se separó de él un poco, pero Shaoran la volvió a atraer hacía sí.

Tras varias paradas, llegaron a su destino, bajaron del tren y llegaron al restaurante que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Entraron tomados de la mano, llegaron hasta una sala muy grande, donde había una pista de baile con luces, muchas mesas y un gran escenario, la decoración era muy bonita, infinidad de globos azules y dorados cubrían el techo. Parecía la sala de baile de un palacio, que combinaba con todos los alumnos perfectamente trajeados que estaban desperdigados por aquella gran sala, una pareja se les acercó, eran Chiharu y Yamazaki.

Chiharu¡Hola Sakura¡Estas guapísima!- exclamó su amiga.

Sakura: gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Yamazaki: aunque si tuviera menos maquillaje y más... - no pudo continuar ya que sintió como se clavaba en su pie el tacón de Chiharu.

A ambos le cayeron una gota de sudor en la cabeza, una voz por detrás los sorprendió.

...: vaya Sakura, estas fantástica- exclamó una voz por detrás.

Sakura¡Eriol¡Tomoyo¡Hola!- saludó Sakura.

Eriol: veo que al final todo resultó Tomoyo, ellos vinieron juntos al baile- dijo a su invitada.

Tomoyo se rió y guiñó un ojo a su amiga, luego se alejaron y se quedó nuestra pareja sola.

Shaoran¿nos sentamos?- preguntó cuando Kaho Mizuki anunció un discurso, todos los alumnos se sentaron en parejas y la escucharon atentamente.

Kaho Mizuki: hoy es un día verdaderamente especial, ya que es la fiesta que organizamos los profesores para celebrar vuestra graduación, habéis pasado en esta escuela muchos momentos de felicidad, donde conocisteis a todos vuestros amigos o parte de ellos, la vida no termina aquí y como yo digo, solamente cambiáis de edificio, pasaréis la verja que separa la escuela con el instituto, así que yo solo quiero que sepáis que estos años, han sido maravillosos para todos y quisiera pedir perdón por este discurso tan patético y desearos suerte¡Suerte chicos!- dijo terminando su discurso la profesora, todos aplaudieron efusivamente a su profesora de matemáticas.

Más tarde tras ir a otra sala a cenar volvieron a la pista de baile para bailar y hablar.

La música siempre estaba presente y los alumnos bailaban tranquilos, aquella era una gran fiesta, se lo pasaban muy bien, todos menos una persona, Shaoran que veía como Sakura, su invitada bailaba con sus amigas, mientras él solo hacía más que mirarla, aquella noche sakura había sido el centro de atención de muchas personas.

Sakura volvió a la mesa y se sentó, Shaoran la miraba curioso, ella sonrió.

Sakura: los pies me están matando- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran¿quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó con interés cuando sonó una melodía lenta.

Sakura se sorprendió y aceptó su proposición, se dirigieron a la pista de baile de la mano, se juntaron y él colocó una mano en su espalda y bailaron, bailaron agarrados durante mucho tiempo, todas las canciones románticas que ponían las bailaban y no parecían cansarse, se sonreían y hablaban animadamente, sería la primera vez que lo hacían y les gustaba.

Un rato mas tarde, Sakura fue a donde servían las bebidas y Shaoran se dirigió a la mesa donde se habían sentado anteriormente.

Eriol se acercó a él por detrás, mientras que Sakura se separaba del grupo y sirvió dos copas de mosto blanco.

Eriol¿dejas a Sakura sola?- preguntó él curioso, lanzando una indirecta.

Shaoran: yo no soy ese tipo de pareja que queréis que sea de ella, aunque os imagináis- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Eriol¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos Li?- preguntó Eriol serio.

Sakura se dirigía donde estaban Shaoran y Eriol.

Shaoran: yo por ella no siento nada, el único sentimiento que tengo hacía ella es odio, un odio especial que tú no comprenderías, yo no la amaría jamás...

Se escuchó el romper de un cristal, Shaoran se giró asustado, sabía que era ella y por aquella razón se asustó, la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos mostraban un corazón dolido, unas lágrimas asomaban aquellos ojos verdes, el rostro de Shaoran esta vez no era duro como siempre, sino dolido, dolido al verla así y no sabía la razón.

Shaoran: Sa... Sakura... yo... – dijo intentando tocar su rostro y borrar aquellas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Sakura golpeó su mano y salió corriendo de la sala, Shaoran miró a Eriol enfadado.

Shaoran¡mira lo que hiciste!- le dijo enfadado.

Eriol: no, Li, fuiste tú, tú y tu orgullo, entre el odio y el amor hay solo un paso, y ese paso aunque te duela ya lo diste, solo te hace falta empujar un pie ya que el otro está encadenado fuertemente al amor que sientes por ella e intentas ocultar pero ya es demasiado tarde- le dijo seriamente.

Shaoran le miró preocupado y salió de la habitación, los alumnos los miraban atentos.

El chico salió al jardín donde Sakura lloraba en un banco de piedra, se paró en seco, su corazón palpitaba violentamente y ya sabía la causa, pero primero debía...

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo lasexta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Akirachinty: hola wapa! no pasa nada pero ten cuidado que no te descubran eeee - ya ves ahora que comienzan otra vez las clases cada vez hacemos menos cosas de las que nos gustan, pero en fin... ley de vida xD Shaoran tiene un cacao mental impresionante y os está liando a todas jajaja, hasta a mí me lía de vez en cuando pero bueno, parece que ya se dio por vencido ¿o no? xD quien sabe... jajaja bueno me alegro que leas mis fics aunque estés que no puedas entrar, cada vez que me escribas siempre te voy a contestar, así que tranquila -bueno un besote cuidate ok? **

**Lunita Negra: Bienvenida! me alegro mucho que te gustara de verdad! si la verdad es que sale de lo común, ya que bastantes fics empalagan de verdad y yo no quiero eso tampoco jejeje, Shaoran poco a poco se está dando cuenta que el odio que el cree que es odio no es más que amor¿¿¿Eriol dio un buen consejo verdad? xD ¿lo seguirá Shaoran? lee mi siguiente fic eeee - un beso!**

**Serenity-Princess: Mayraaaaa! estamos en apuros! Sharmy! me haces mucha gracia! pero no quiero que mates a Mayra! sorry! no debí despertarla ooU.Uoo buaaaaa... xD keee otra vez te dejo con la intriga xD pero si no lo hago así la gente se aburre jajaja y yo no quiero eso, además anoche disfruté de la forma que lo dejé jajaja, sabía que más de una me iba a odiar! xD pero odiame de la forma ke odia Shaoran eeee - jajajaja¿qué te pareció la reaccion de Toya al ver a Shaoran? no le hizo daño eee! xD weno solo un poc... bueno chao xD jaja y digo Sharmy! no maltrates a mi amiga eee! ni se te ocurraaa! bueno me despido de vosotras eeee un besote para las dos! muakss! -**

**Kitty-Sakurita: olaaa! me alegro que te guste jaja -sip yo toy intentando actualizar lo más rápido que puedo y no actualizo más rápido porque quiero contestar a los correos y para eso hay que escribir jaja - espero que te hayas divertido mucho cuando leyeras lo de Toya! xD y sobre Shaoran ya ves, se lo calló todo es muy tonto como para decirle las cosas a Sakura, pero la verdad es que aveces es mejor callar, aunque se tragará el orgullo en el proximo capitulo. bueno un besiyo! xaoo**

**La-Sakurita: jajaja sorry! pero de verdad disfrute jajaja lo primero que pensé fue jaja me van a odiar xD pero bueno por lo menos soy buena y actualizo jaja xD espero que sigas leyendo eeee un beso muy grande wapa!**

**Hik-Chan: me alegro mucho wapetona! espero que sigas así! claro que si que leeré tu fic, me gustaría muchísimo! en cuanto termine de contestaros los reviews lo leo - bueno espero que te guste este capitulo nuevo un besote cuidate!**

**Monika-Rolex: olaaa! ya viste que Shaoran no es de piedra pero se lo hace jajajaj, bueno un besote escribeme pronto eee!.**

**Sashakili: tuviste suerte de que mientras contestaba los reviews me mandaras tu review así te lo contesto al momento jaja, bueno que no te preocupes wapetona eee que cuando se empiezan las clases hay que privarse de lo que a uno le gusta o sino están los fin de semana jeje, aquí te dejo con el sexto cap ave si lo lees jaja un beso wapa!**

**Hikari-sys pd: bien el secretillo es que la primera parte la hice el año pasado y le hice un final, pero cuando decidí publicarlo como el primero de todos los que he hecho decidí también que no publicaría el original por unos cuantos capitulos que no tienen nada que ver con el final original, espero que este os guste más, porque a mi si que me gusta! - un beso a todas! **

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	7. Tres lágrimas y un te quiero

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina!**

**Capitulo VII **

**- Tres lágrimas, un te quiero -**

El chico salió al jardín donde Sakura lloraba en un banco de piedra, se paró en seco, su corazón palpitaba violentamente y ya sabía la causa, pero primero debía hablar con ella y sincerarse...

Shaoran con prudencia se sentó en el banco a su lado, Sakura lo vio venir y miró a un lado, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el banco, la otra sujetaba un pañuelo.

El chico no sabía que hacer para que ella dejara de llorar, le cogió de la mano, pero sin previo aviso ella le pegó en la cara, Sakura le miraba a los ojos, brillantes por sus lágrimas.

Shaoran la miraba, solamente podía hacer eso, mirarla, no podía decirle nada, no sabía que hacer.

Sakura: no tienes que...- Shaoran la agarró de una de sus muñecas y la estrujó entre sus brazos, Sakura seguía llorando allí, en los brazos de él, Shaoran la miró tiernamente, le dolía verla llorar, luego le levantó el mentón y con sus dedos fue quitándole las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, luego acarició sus labios y los besó, los besó tranquilamente.

Sakura cerró los ojos que seguían tirando finas lágrimas, no comprendía que después de haber dicho aquello a Eriol la estuviera abrazando, simplemente no lo comprendía

Sakura se apartó de los labios de él giró la cara, Shaoran le susurró en el oído algunas palabras.

Shaoran: no me gustan las niñas que lloran- le dijo.

Sakura: entonces debería seguir llorando- le dijo suavemente.

Shaoran: no si no lo quieres de verdad...

Sakura: no te comprendo... - le dijo separándose de él.

Shaoran la miraba tristemente.

Sakura: quiero comprenderte... pero no entiendo nada... ya no puedo más- le dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

Shaoran¿qué he hecho ahora?- preguntó dolido.

Sakura: me haces daño... – le susurró.

Shaoran: no me hagas sentir culpable- le dijo un poco serio.

Sakura¡Basta¡No sigas hablando!- exclamó mientras lloraba.

Shaoran: No puedes hacer que me calle, primero lloras y luego me gritas- le gritó él un poco irritado.

Sakura¿y tú que?- le dijo.

Shaoran¿yo qué?- le preguntó muy cerca de sus labios.

Sakura: me besas cuando quieres, me abrazas, me invitas para que sea tu pareja pudiendo elegir a la que quieras, luego haces que yo...

Shaoran¿qué tú?- le volvió a preguntar.

Sakura: me vuelva loca...

Shaoran¿por qué?- preguntó con interés.

Sakura: haces que vea tus ojos y siento que mi corazón me late con violencia... cada vez que me besas me olvido de todo lo que pueda sentir...

Shaoran¿por ejemplo?.

Sakura: odio... rencor... sufrimiento... resentimiento y... Dolor... - las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos.

Shaoran¿eso sientes hacía mí?- preguntó con tristeza.

Sakura: estoy confundida- le dijo mientras desviaba la cabeza.

Shaoran: yo también estoy confundido- le dijo mirándola.

Sakura: tu estás más seguro de tus sentimientos que yo... tu me odias- le dijo secándose las lágrimas de un ojo.

Shaoran: no es cierto, yo no te odio... –le dijo girando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura¿y lo que le dijiste a Eriol?- le preguntó con resentimiento.

Shaoran: no lo se... pero creo que ya estoy listo...

Sakura¿por qué lo haces?- le preguntó.

Shaoran: cálmate- le dijo abrazándola.

Sakura: no puedo calmarme... no puedo... – le dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Shaoran¿quieres andar un poco?- preguntó amablemente.

Sakura le miró a los ojos, tenía ella un rostro lleno de dolor los ojos hinchados, el rostro de Shaoran tenía una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes.

Dentro del restaurante, Tomoyo buscaba a Sakura preocupada.

Tomoyo: Hiragizawa ¿y Sakura¿la vistes?- le preguntó a Eriol.

Eriol: está con Li fuera hablando sobre sus sentimientos, creo que va a salir bien- dijo sonriente.

Tomoyo le miró angustiada.

Eriol: tranquila¿quieres bailar?- le preguntó, ella aceptó.

Tomoyo: pero...

Eriol: dentro de cuatro canciones vamos a verles ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo tranquilo.

Tomoyo: bien, acepto entonces¿por qué cuatro?- preguntó extrañada.

Eriol: es mi número favorito- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tomoyo¿entonces si tu número favorito fuera el veinte bailaríamos veinte canciones?- preguntó risueña.

Eriol: así es- le sonrió.

Tomoyo le sonrió, fueron hasta la pista de baile y bailaron tranquilamente.

Sakura y Shaoran paseaban alrededor del restaurante, estaban silenciosos, caminaban uno al lado del otro sin mediar alguna palabra, llegaron hasta un mirador donde podían ver la ciudad de Tomoeda encendida.

Sakura se paró a mirar por el mirador, parecía un poco más alegre, que antes aunque la tristeza no se iba de su corazón.

Shaoran miraba a Sakura, el viento jugaban con el cabello de ambos y la luz hacía una romántica escena, la música estaba sonando, una hermosa melodía.

Shaoran¿quieres bailar Sakura?- le preguntó él.

Ella le miró a los ojos, acababa de llamarla por su nombre, aunque creyó oírle pronunciar su nombre anteriormente, aquellas palabras no sonaban con acento de maldad o de burla, esas palabras eran sinceras y tiernas.

Sakura asintió y se dejó abrazar, no se separaban, se mecían al compás de la música lentamente y sin pensar, él le acariciaba la espalda a ella, Sakura recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, seguían bailando.

Shaoran: a veces soy demasiado brusco y no mido mis palabras...

Sakura: la mayoría de las veces eres así...

Shaoran: no quiero hacerlo...

Sakura: no lo hagas- le dijo ella, él la abrazó mas fuerte.

Shaoran: siempre me porté mal contigo y tú no me habías hecho nada, soy un estúpido- le dijo.

Sakura: así es- le dijo suavemente.

Shaoran: tu me odias por mi comportamiento hacía ti ¿verdad?- le preguntó con voz tierna.

Sakura: yo no te odio, no puedo hacerlo...

Shaoran: yo tampoco puedo odiarte... y me gustaría pues esta confusión que tengo...

Sakura: shhh calla- le ordenó suavemente.

Shaoran paró en seco pues ella pareció que hizo un gesto de dolor, se separó de ella y la miró, Sakura se apoyaba en sus brazos.

Shaoran¿te ocurre algo?- le preguntó preocupado.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

Sakura: para estar hermosa hay que sufrir- dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran no comprendía aquellas palabras, le miraba preocupado, no sabía que podía hacer por ella, Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y señaló hacía el suelo, mostró uno de sus tacones de aguja y él comprendió.

Pero no iba a quedarse quieto viendo como su invitada sufría no, la agarró de la cintura y la levantó subiéndola entre sus brazos, Sakura le agarró el cuello para sujetarse, le rogaba que la dejara en el suelo suavemente.

Él la dejó encima de un banco repleto de hiedra verde, allí le quitó sus tacones y le acarició los pies, Sakura estaba ruborizada.

Sakura: no tienes que...

Shaoran: quiero hacerlo...

Sakura¿por qué lo haces?- preguntó más sonrojada.

Shaoran: por que me gusta.

Sakura¿te gusta hacer masajes en los pies?- dijo asombrada.

Shaoran: solo a tus pies...- dijo guiñándole levemente un ojo.

Sakura se quedó muda, no sabía por qué hacía él aquello, así que se mantuvo en silencio, se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos, aquel silencio se mantuvo molesto durante varios minutos más.

Sakura¿por qué me cuidas?- preguntó sonrojada.

Shaoran: porque... no lo se... me divierto mucho cuidándote- sonrió levemente, aquella era la segunda sonrisa de la noche.

Sakura: gracias...

Shaoran¿por qué?- preguntó el muchacho extrañado.

Sakura: tu me curaste ¿no es así?- sonrió agradecida.

Shaoran: si, lo hice con un conjuro...

Sakura: y aguantaste mis delirios- volvió a sonreírle.

Shaoran: no fue nada...- desvió la mirada porque estaba ruborizado.

Sakura: y...

Shaoran: Sakura...- esta se sonrojó- quiero... quiero que tengas una cosa...

Sakura le miró extrañada¿qué podía ser, Shaoran le miraba a los ojos, de su bolsillo sacó algo que Sakura no podía ver, el chico tomó una mano de Sakura y la levantó, allí le colgó algo y cerró el broche, se escuchó un breve. ¡clic!

Sakura¿qué es?- preguntó intrigada.

Shaoran aún tenía una mano cerrada, Sakura le miró a la cara, él miraba lo que había colocado en su cuello.

Shaoran: tenía razón- dijo separándose de ella.

Sakura¿qué?- preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran: brilla más si lo llevas tú puesto- le dijo tiernamente.

Sakura miró a su pecho y vio un colgante, lo tomó en sus manos, era un corazón con alas de plata, brillaba mucho.

Sakura: es muy hermoso pero...

Shaoran: lo compré esta mañana- le dijo muy bajo.

Sakura: no debiste haber...lo... he...cho...- tartamudeó ella cuando sintió que él se acercaba despacio a ella.

Estaban muy cerca y ya respiraban del mismo aire, el corazón de Sakura iba a estallar, como estaba el corazón del chico, Shaoran se acercaba más y ella sabiendo lo que venía cerró los ojos y él los cerró también y la beso, la besó como nunca lo había hecho, tan dulce y tiernamente que parecía su primer beso y así lo había sido, pues aquel beso era verdadero.

Se separaron varios milímetros, pero no tanto como querían pues al mínimo movimiento se rozaban los labios.

Sakura: no puedo aceptarlo... – dijo ella tristemente, Shaoran tomó el corazón con una mano y lo subió un poco.

Shaoran: Sakura quiero dar ese paso, quiero no odiarte nunca más- le dijo con voz de súplica- tus ojos me castigan cada vez que los veo profundos, no puedo seguir así odiándote... y más sabiendo que no es odio lo que siento...

Sakura¿qué sientes por mi?- preguntó.

Shaoran: no estoy seguro... pero creo que...- le dijo angustiado.

Sakura: no tienes por qué hacerlo- sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y llegó hasta el corazón de plata.

Shaoran: creo que yo ya no quiero sufrir más... y solo puedo conseguirlo de una manera- dijo con voz doliente.

Sakura: Shaoran...- pronunció tristemente al ver así al chico, quién se quedó sorprendido por oír su nombre de aquella manera, parecía un ruego.

Shaoran: vuelve a repetir mi nombre Sakura- suplicó.

Sakura: Shaoran- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caía otra lágrima hacía el mismo lugar.

Shaoran sonrió, parecía que le acababan de salvar de un laberinto sin salida, la voz de ella era cálida y llegó hasta su corazón helado, aquel que estaba templando aquella voz.

De uno de los ojos de Shaoran asomó una lágrima, una pequeña lágrima que hacía un surco en su cara, llegó hasta el corazón de nuevo, tres lágrimas acababan de caer encima de él, Sakura se sorprendió al ver aquella pequeña lágrima, y le abrazó cálidamente, lleno de ternura.

El chico se sintió con fuerzas para dar el paso en aquel momento, abrazó más a la chica y le dijo suavemente tres palabras.

Shaoran: te quiero Sakura

Sakura se sorprendió, creyó oír aquellas palabras que su corazón le pedía a gritos, aquellas palabras que necesitaba escuchar tras aquella larga semana.

Sakura comenzó a soltar lágrimas por sus ojos, en sus labios había una gran sonrisa, Shaoran se acercó a ella y le besó todas sus lágrimas, luego besó sus labios y Sakura por primera vez le correspondió, ya no tendría que robarle más besos porque se sentía bien.

Shaoran: te quiero Sakura.

Sakura: Shaoran... yo...

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la séptima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Lunita-Negra: ola wapaa! nada ¿qué se puede esperar de Shaoran con semejantes palabras de Eriol? una gran declaración de amor, aunque es un poco cursi, a mi me encantó como quedó, espero que a ti también besitosss.**

**Akirachinty: olaaa! nooooooooooooooooooooooooo no te vayas a ir! sin saber el final! xD xD no, este capítulo no es el final, os salvásteis porque creía que si lo sería, habrá más - que os creiais que os dejaría con la intriga eeee! sigue leyendo que te espero en el próximo capítulo eeee besitossss**

**LMUndine: bienvenida! hoy no se porque fanfiction la tomó con mi sexto capitulo u.u, son unos perros! pero dime ¿qué favor quieres? si puedo te ayudo en lo que sea eee un besote wapa te espero en el próximo!.**

**Serenity-Princess: Mayraaa! me encantó tu nuevo fic, no se porque pero no puedo dejarte un review, lo intentaré mañana sin falta! espero que Shaoran esté bien después de semejante tortura jajajaja! bueno hoy no puedo escribir mucho jejejej mañana prometo escribirte más! un beso amigaaa!**

**Sashakili: olaaa! gracias por leer mi fic, te gustó? me alegro jajaja, espero que te siga gustando eeee y no aburriros, un besote muy grande y no te preocupes por nada -**

**Hik-Chan: jajaja olaaaaaaa! Sakura si perdonó a Shaoran... o no? descubrelo en el próximo capitulo eeee - no te lo pierdas por nada del mundo (hombre si es algo mu importante si jeje pero si no no) un besote y siento no escribir mucho mañana prometo escribirte más. un besote wapetona.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	8. La carta Lo siento

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina!**

**Capitulo VIII **

**- La carta… Lo Siento -**

Sakura: Shaoran… yo…

El chico la miraba atentamente, esperaba una respuesta, y su corazón sabía que era correspondido.

Sakura: yo…

…¿Estáis bien?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

Los chicos se separaron al momento, la voz era del profesor Terada, estaba sonriéndoles pícaramente al verlos.

Shaoran: si profesor.

Prof. Terada¿entonces qué hacéis aquí? La fiesta no está aquí- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró a Shaoran que estaba igual que ella.

Shaoran se levantó de allí y tomando suavemente la mano de la niña la ayudó a levantarse, de allí marcharon a aquel salón de baile, donde todos se divertían.

Tomoyo se acercó a ellos apresurada, abrazó a Sakura y Eriol se acercó a Shaoran.

Tomoyo¡Sakura¡Te buscaba!

Sakura sonrió confundida, Tomoyo miró el corazón y sonrió.

Tomoyo: al final si se atrevió…- dijo mirando a Shaoran.

Sakura estaba más confundida que antes.

Shaoran: no me mires así- le dijo evitando su mirada.

Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, Sakura se quedó sentada en una de las mesas y Shaoran llegó hasta ella con dos copas.

Le dio una a la chica y se sentó junto a ella, el corazón de Sakura estaba acelerado, él la miraba de reojo y ella agachó su mirada.

Sakura: yo… Shaoran… yo…

…¡hola!- saludó alegremente Yamazaki.

Chiharu¡Yamazaki! Déjales.

Sakura: no importa sentaos- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Chiharu¿de verdad?- preguntó un poco tímida.

Sakura asintió, los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

Chiharu: mis pies me están matando- le dijo a sakura mientras se frotaba los pies.

Yamazaki: lo más cómodo son un par de deportivas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Chiharu: para estar bella hay que sufrir- bromeó la chica.

Yamazaki: Una mujer no es hermosa solo por medir doce centímetros más…

Chiharu: los tacones realzan la figura de la…

Yamazaki: chorradas- dijo girando la cabeza negativamente, Chiharu le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

A Sakura y Shaoran le salieron gotas de sudor, comenzaron a asustarse de alguna manera por aquella situación.

Chiharu: y los hombres no son más guapos por llevar un traje de corbata- le dijo ella.

Yamazaki: claro que si, se nota la elegancia y el porte de…- no pudo continuar ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Chiharu¡Eres un tonto Takashi Yamazaki!- exclamó.

Yamazaki se recuperó del golpe.

Yamazaki: pero… iba a decirte que tu estás hermosa doce centímetros menos, no hace falta que…

Sakura se rió de la situación, Shaoran la miró y sonrió, Chiharu seguía peleándose con Yamazaki, al final estaban tan cerca que Yamazaki plantó un beso en los labios de Chiharu, esta se calló conmocionada ante tal hecho.

Yamazaki bebió un sorbo de su copa, mientras Chiharu le miraba atentamente.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, pero Shaoran no, sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo.

Sakura¿me acompañas?- preguntó al chico.

Shaoran asintió y salieron juntos hacía la pista de baile, allí fueron hasta una ventana, la luz de uno de los focos hacía que Sakura se viera muy bien y Shaoran no evitó dejar de mirarla, no podía.

Sakura: Shaoran tu a mi…

Shaoran¿sabías que desde el primer momento en que te vi tus ojos me impactaron?- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Sakura¿Por qué?- preguntó con interés.

Shaoran: no por el color que tienen, sino por cierta calidez que responden, tu padre tiene la misma calidez.

Sakura sonrió y le abrazó.

Sakura: mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho según mi padre, dice que tenemos la misma sonrisa y…

Shaoran: tu padre fue muy afortunado cuando conoció a tu madre- le susurró.

Sakura: aunque no lo creas… no eres tan frío como aparentas…

Shaoran¿no?- le preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

Sakura: no- le susurró- en realidad eres muy tierno y cálido…

Shaoran sonrió y la apretó más para sí, quería sentirla bien entre sus brazos.

Sakura: Shaoran…

Los profesores se subieron al escenario y llamaron a todos los alumnos presentes para pedirles atención.

Prof. Mizuki: alumnos, el equipo de profesores quiere agradeceros que la fiesta haya sido tan especial, y anunciaros que ya sería buena hora de regresar a vuestras casas y que nos vemos el lunes- hizo una reverencia- tened cuidado- dijo después con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los alumnos aplaudieron risueños y luego comenzaron a abandonar el restaurante, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki y Chiharu estaban fuera hablando mientras caminaban a sus casas.

Eriol: estuvo muy bien la fiesta ¿verdad?- dijo el a sus amigos.

Tomoyo: si, la música estuvo acertada siempre- dijo con una sonrisa.

Chiharu: no puedo ponerle pegas a esta fiesta, la verdad es que extrañaremos mucho a los profesores cuando nos vayamos- dijo ella un poco triste.

Tomoyo: aunque según he oído, la profesora Mizuki regresa a la universidad y el profesor de gimnasia se va a Europa a entrenar por lo visto a la selección de Japón- dijo pensativa.

Sakura: que pena verdad- dijo ella un poco triste.

Yamazaki: aunque algunos profesores como el profesor Terada se queda en el colegio, le podremos visitar cuando queramos- dijo el siempre sonriente Yamazaki.

Eriol: Daidogi y yo nos separamos aquí, hasta el lunes- dijo despidiéndose.

Tomoyo: adiós- se despidió ella de sus amigos, le dio un beso a Sakura en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo le susurró algo al oído- ¿le dijiste algo a Li ya?

Sakura negó con la cabeza un poco sonrojada, Shaoran las miraba con sospecha, luego Tomoyo y Eriol giraron una esquina y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Yamazaki: Chiharu ¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó curioso Yamazaki.

Chiharu: pretendes que me quede sola en…

Yamazaki: en antiguos tiempos… las mujeres no salían a la calle de noche ya que temían la presencia de los violadores, pero había un grupo de ellas que con su fuerza y destreza hacían que los violadores huyeran despavoridos pero ellos a la vez tenían…

Chiharu: Sakura, Li… hasta el lunes yo me encargo de este mentiroso- dijo rugiendo a los chicos.

Cuando se fueron, dejaron a la pareja con una gota de sudor en la frente. En el cielo había algunas nubes negras, Shaoran agarró suavemente la mano de Sakura y comenzó a andar en silencio, comenzó a llover.

Sakura¡oh no! Llueve…- se asombró ella.

Shaoran: vamos, estamos cerca de mi casa- dijo él tirando de ella.

Sakura¿tu casa?- reaccionó ella.

Shaoran: si- la miró confundido.

Sakura: no… mejor no…- dijo ella apartando la mirada sonrojada.

Shaoran comprendió lo que pasaba por su mente.

Shaoran: no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras, te lo prometo- le dijo él seriamente.

Sakura le miró y asintió agradecida, marcharon a paso ligero y llegaron hasta el edificio de pisos de Shaoran.

Ya en la casa, Shaoran trajo una toalla seca a Sakura ya que tenía poca ropa encima y podía resfriarse.

Wei asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se fue al ver como él la cuidaba, más bien no necesitaban de su ayuda, aunque él estaría vigilando.

Shaoran: voy a prepararte un te caliente, será mejor que llames a tu casa para quedarte aquí- le dijo suavemente.

Sakura¡Qué!- dijo sonrojada.

Shaoran¿quieres mojarte?- dijo sacándole la lengua y se fue a la cocina.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y vio una carta abierta, no quiso leerla pero no pudo evitarlo, la leyó por encima, era de la madre de Li, se paró en seco en el último párrafo, su corazón casi se para de la impresión.

… ya que tu obligación como mi único hijo, debes ser el próximo que me suceda en la cabeza de la familia, por eso ya he arreglado tu matrimonio con tu prima Xiu Li una poderosa hechicera muy querida por la rama de tu padre…

… así que si estás enamorado de alguien olvídate pues no puedes deshonrar a tu linaje, tu familia y tu sangre, dentro de pocos años se celebrará la ceremonia así que ve mentalizándote y restablecer tu magia por completo pues cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad serás mi sucesor.

… No puedes fallarnos o la maldición te será impuesta hijo mío, el amor que puedas sentir no es más que un simple juego con tu futuro matrimonio…

Sakura leyó varias veces aquellas palabras y dejó horrorizada aquella carta, no podía enamorarse de él, estaba comprometido, y él no podía enamorarse de ella, no podía amarla… no podía amarla… no podía… amarla…

Shaoran¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

Sakura: no… Li… no me ocurre nada… debo irme- dijo nerviosa.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, la miraba pero sus ojos mostraban cierto nerviosismo, así que creyó era por su estancia allí en aquellas horas preocupando a su familia.

Shaoran: te acompañaré- dijo poniéndose en pie.

Sakura: gracias- dijo mirando el suelo.

Salieron de la casa y se pusieron en marcha, no dijeron palabra alguna, Shaoran no se atrevió a tomarle la mano, llegaron hasta la casa de la chica, tenía las luces encendidas, así que estaban esperándola, apenas chispeaba, el silencio de Sakura dolía al chico, no sabía que podía ocurrirle.

Shaoran: hemos llegado- le dijo.

Sakura reaccionó.

Shaoran¿te ocurre algo?- volvió a repetirle aquella noche.

Sakura: no…- desvió la mirada, no podía verle a los ojos.

Shaoran: estás muy rara…- le dijo suavemente.

Sakura: no es cierto…

Shaoran: no me miras a los ojos, no me hablas, y no me llamas por mi nombre… Sakura, se que me quieres decir algo y no puedes… se que me correspond…

Sakura: lo siento… pero no… yo no quiero dar el paso que tu diste esta noche- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Shaoran la abrazó violentamente, su corazón no quería oír aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar, no podía hacerle eso, se partiría en mil pedazos.

Shaoran: Sakura… no digas eso… no lo digas… se que mientes… yo te quiero Sakura y nada lo puede cambiar…

Sakura: yo no te quiero a ti… Li no me puedes obligar a quererte… no tienes derecho- le dijo duramente.

Shaoran: Sakura…- le subió el mentón sus ojos estaban cristalinos, querían llorar, pero se contenía ¿durante cuanto tiempo?

Sakura: suéltame- rogó ella.

La puerta de la casa de Sakura se abrió en el momento en que el chico comenzó a besarla, de sus ojos salían lágrimas que se mezclaban con las lágrimas de ella, la voz masculina de un joven hizo que se separasen violentamente.

Toya¡Mocoso¡Suelta a mi hermana de lo contrario te daré la mayor paliza de la historia!- exclamó Toya trastornado, lleno de odio.

Sakura entró corriendo dentro de la casa mientras que Shaoran corría por la calle seguido de Toya, quien quería darle una paliza por semejante osadía.

Sakura se tiró a la cama y lloró, lloró amargamente, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba fuertemente aquel corazón de plata que significaba los sentimientos de los dos, aquellos a los que ella acababa de condenar a muerte.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la octava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Hikari-sys¡¡¡¡Siento no poder escribir! he tenido infinidad de problemas con los exámenes de recuperación,conlos de mi ordenador y con los de la página... sisi llevo dos días intentando subir el octavocapítulo y nada ¡por fín lo conseguí! aquí os respondo a losreviews -**

**La-Sakurita: Noeee weeeee Konnichiwaaa! si - pa no perder la costumbre dejé con la intriga me vais a odiar... xD ps na ke fue un gustazo conocerte! nove si vivimos cerkita eee - y na que en este capitulo las cosas para Shaoran estuvieron bastante jodidas, pero vaya que pronto se resolverá todo... ¿o no? quién sabe... xD un besoteee!.**

**Sashakili: olaaa wapa! sip a Sakura le gusta mucho mucho Shaoran pero ya ves como salieron las cosas u.u pobrecitos ¿verdad? menos mal que ahora si espero actualizar tan pronto como lo hacía anteriormente digamos que fue un parón de una semana jejeje (no me mateis por ello ...u.u...) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas leyéndolo - un besazoo.**

**Lunita-Negra: ola wapaa! si normalmente actualizo rápido pero como antes dije, me salieron problemas infinitos que no me dejaban actualizar como siempre... en fín espero que no pase nada con el noveno jaja, y eso que el noveno está en camino con más problemas para nuestra pareja xD ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? xD lee lee - un besote.**

**Monika-Rolex: olaaa! jajaja sii Shaoran es único e imprevisible ¿verdad? jaja espero que continue así, la verdad es que Sakura le ha roto el corazón con sus palabras... pero a ella se lo rompió la carta de la madre de Li, Ieran, muchas sorpresas te aguardan en el noveno¿qué hará Shaoran¿luchará por ella? lee el próximo capitulo un besoteee.**

**Hik-Chan: jajaja olaaa wapetonaaa¿eres adivina? o ¿soy demasiado imprevisible?... yo creo que es la historia que se escribe sola jajaja, pero bueno en fin, como previste, hay un nuevo problemay muy grande como ves, pero bueno en fin... Ya viste que le contestó Sakura a Shaoran y eso le hizo daño, a ella y a Shaoran sobre todo pero bueno  
****¿qué ocurrirá e el próximo? un besoteeee -**

**Kitty-sakurita: olaa wapa! te gustaron entonces? me alegro muchísimo jaja, el nombre se me ocurrió a mi hace ya tiempo, era el titulo de un fanfic que hice que salió desastroso y lo tengo por ahí perdido jeje, pero bueno ¿que te pareció este¿te gustó? espero que si - y con respecto a lo de Toya jaja si fue muy gracioso y más si te lo imaginas bien jajaja¿qué te parece lo que le hace en este? xD un besoteeee.**

**Serenity-Princess: ola mayraaaa wapaaaa! aquí está el octavo por fiiin! ultimamente la página da muchos problemas, que si los reviews por un lado y que yo no haya podido subir el capitulo... no tienen perdón pero bueno al fin lo conseguí! jajaja Shaoran debe de dar masajes en los pies a más de una xD yo me pongo a la cola jajajaja en fin ¿cuantas veces sales con un chico y te duelen los pies? no se a ti pero a mi infinidad de veces:  
Dolor de pies 1000...  
Masaje relajante en los pies: 0  
xD jaja pero bueno! y ese pañuelo xD a quién habrás matado jajaja pobre víctima xD jajaja tendré que salír de mi pais... ya que puede que vengas a matarme oooUUooo ¡ que miedo! xD ¡Sakura escondete! aunque ya ves que tienes que matar tendrás que irte a hong kong está vez... no es mala idea la verda xD (se me ocurrió algo xDxD) bueno te dejo xD miraaa ke gracia xD me hablas x el msn! xD un besote wapisima jajajaja**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	9. Un día de desmayos

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina!**

**Capitulo IX**

**- Mi corazón se muere -**

Sakura lloraba amargamente mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras que la atormentaban, Shaoran estaba comprometido con una joven y aún así se le declaró, aunque traicionaría a toda su familia, aunque tendría una maldición, aunque muriese, él dio el paso.

Keroberos miró preocupado a Sakura, no sabía el motivo de su tristeza, al mirarla se le partía el alma en dos, no podía creer que algo tan malo le hubiera ocurrido como para que llorase tan desconsoladamente, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sakura piensa: si fuese egoísta… seguramente le hubiera dicho la verdad… que yo también le amo… pero… no puedo hacerle eso… no puedo… no quiero… te quiero…- dijo antes de quedarse dormida profundamente.

Tuvo un sueño, soñó que dormía y despertaba en los brazos de alguien, olía bien y durmió perfectamente, miró hacía la persona y no era ni más ni menos que Shaoran, él le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba palabras de amor, aquello era una maravilla.

Soñó que la besaba, y que se amaban, pero la figura de la soberana del clan Li, Yeran Li se apresuraba a separarlos, no podían separarle de él, no quería que lo separasen de él de aquella manera, no en sus sueños, gritaba, gritaba su nombre incontables veces, lloraba, lloraba amargamente, y su corazón se moría, moría con él.

Sakura despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontró encima de la cama vestida con aquel vestido con el cual Shaoran la había besado y se había declarado, pero eso ya quedaba en el olvido…

Kero: Buenos días Sakura- le saludó él preocupado.

Sakura: buenos días- dijo ella con voz cansada.

Kero¿tuviste una premonición?- preguntó igual que antes.

Sakura se sorprendió¿había sido una premonición? O ¿una pesadilla? No lo sabía la verdad pero esperaba que fuese lo segundo, no podía volver a quererle.

Sakura: no, una pesadilla- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa falsa.

Sakura bajó a desayunar y se encontró cara a cara con Toya, este la fue a regañar por aquel beso, pero no pudo decirle nada, la tristeza de Sakura casi le congela.

Sakura: buenos días- dijo triste.

Toya: Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó seriamente.

Sakura: no… - estoy bien, puso una sonrisa falsa.

Toya: no me engañas- le dijo.

Sakura: no quiero hablar de ello, hoy no, por favor- le suplicó a su hermano.

Toya: está bien, pero por favor si ese…

Sakura: shhh él está muerto…- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- muerto…

Toya la dejó sola aparentemente pues estaba vigilándola de cerca, su hermana jamás había hablado así, no sabía que podía haberle pasado pero no lo comprendía.

Apenas comió en aquel fin de semana y solo contestaba "si" y "no" a aquellas pocas preguntas que se le formulaban, Kero no sabía que hacer y avisó a Tomoyo en aquella noche del domingo.

Kero: Sakura ha cambiado- dijo tristemente.

Tomoyo¿qué le sucede?- preguntó muy preocupada.

Kero: no es la misma, desde que volvió de aquella fiesta- le dijo a su amiga.

Tomoyo¿podría ser Li el causante?- preguntó.

Kero: no lo se, aunque ella pronuncia de vez en cuando su nombre, lo susurra mientras suspira y llora

Tomoyo¿llora?- preguntó ella angustiada.

Kero: llora mucho… demasiado…- le dijo resignado.

Tomoyo: mañana hablaré con Li, debo saber qué pasó- le dijo antes de colgar.

Sakura entró en aquella habitación y se tumbó en la cama, volvió a llorar, aunque ya no le salían lágrimas su corazón lloraba, se quedó dormida.

Ya había amanecido y Sakura estaba despierta, con su uniforme preparado y se disponía a salir, pero antes avisó en la pizarra que había salido y regresaría pronto.

No tomó su paraguas, simplemente salió patinando de su casa, paseó bajo los árboles mojados, ya no llovía pero sabía perfectamente que volvería a chispear.

Llegó al colegio, apenas eran las siete y ya había poca gente allí, se sentó en su pupitre y esperó, recargó su cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

…: hola… Sakura…- dijo una voz por detrás.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sonrió falsamente al ver a su mejor amiga, esta la miró más preocupada.

Tomoyo: no te veo bien…- le dijo tocándole la frente- tienes fiebre.

Sakura: estoy bien- dijo calmada.

Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga, esta le correspondió el abrazo, y lloró, lloró un poco, pero pronto se calmó cuando su amiga la reconfortó.

Tomoyo: todo irá bien Sakura- dijo con voz cálida.

Sakura la miró a los ojos, irradiaban calidez, pero los suyos en aquel momento estaban heridos, estaban dañados y estaban fríos.

Sakura: si- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Por la puerta comenzaron a entrar más chicos entusiasmados, muchos hablaban de la fiesta, estaban muy alegres, pero como Sakura, otra persona difundía un aura helada a su paso, Shaoran Li entró por la puerta silencioso y se sentó en su pupitre, Tomoyo no se atrevió a saludarle, por un momento pensó que él había sido el culpable, que la había tratado mal como siempre, pero él estaba igual que ella, parecía estar muerto.

Las clases comenzaron, pero ninguno de los dos prestaron atención, no tenían la mente presente en aquellos momentos, durante el recreo, Shaoran estuvo observando a Sakura, que estaba con sus amigas, pero estaba diferente, no hablaba y tampoco sonreía, solo miraba, miraba al vacío.

…: hola- saludó a Shaoran desde atrás, era nada más y nada menos que Yukito.

Shaoran: hola...- saludó sin ánimos.

Yukito¿sabes si le ocurre algo a Sakura?- preguntó preocupado.

Shaoran¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó haciéndose el que no sabe nada.

Yukito: hoy no vino con nosotros y según me contó su hermano, no hace más que llorar, es un cuerpo sin alma…

Shaoran: eso ya lo sabía- le dijo.

Yukito¿y tu pareces estar igual?- le dijo preocupado.

Shaoran: no… yo estoy igual que siempre…- le dijo un poco nervioso.

Yukito: creo que puedo conocer tus sentimientos y mi otro yo dice que no estás igual que siempre¿os pasó algo?- preguntó más preocupado.

Shaoran: ella… no me quiere como la quiero yo…- dijo al fin resignado.

Yukito¿crees que ella no te quiere?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Shaoran: así es…

Yukito¿y crees que si ella no te quisiera estaría así?- preguntó un poco pícaro.

Shaoran la miró, sus amigas habían hecho un picnic en el césped y Sakura estaba recostada en las piernas de Tomoyo que la acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Shaoran: tienes razón… pero… si ella me quiere… ¿por qué me rechaza?- preguntó en voz baja.

Yukito¿algo puede haberla molestado¿o algo que le hubiera hecho sufrir?- preguntó buscando un porqué.

Shaoran: nada que yo sepa, fui a hacerle té y cambió…

Yukito: no lo comprendo- dijo confundido.

Shaoran: yo… tampoco… pero ¿tengo oportunidad alguna?- preguntó tristemente.

Yukito: ahora está herida por algo, pero si estás dispuesto a luchar por ella, te verá con otros ojos- le dijo antes de irse pues quería hablar con su amigo Toya antes de irse.

Shaoran: gracias…- dijo en voz baja.

Yukito movió la mano en señal de despedida mientras caminaba hacía el instituto que se encontraba al lado.

Shaoran piensa: tengo que luchar por ti, de lo contrario mi corazón…

Donde estaban las chicas, Sakura acababa de cerrar los ojos, se había desmayado y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, creían que se durmió.

Rika: está muy triste ¿verdad?- preguntó con tristeza, Tomoyo asintió.

Chiharu: cuando nos despedimos, estaba normal, aunque parecía más feliz que otras veces me pregunto si ¿él tendrá algo que ver?- lanzó aquella pregunta al aire no sabían que contestar.

El timbre avisó que el recreo había terminado y Tomoyo fue a despertar a Sakura, pero esta no reaccionaba, esta se asustó y la zarandeó con fuerza, Shaoran estaba confundido con lo que veía, Sakura no despertaba y sus amigas comenzaron a llamarla, pero no había reacción, Tomoyo le puso una mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Rika¡Sakura!

Chiharu¡que le ocurre!- exclamó preocupada.

Tomoyo: sus manos están frías, pero parece que tiene fiebre- dijo intentando despertarla.

Naoko: voy a avisar a algui…

:… ¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

Tomoyo¡Li! Se desmayó de pronto, no se cuando, pero no reacciona…

Shaoran: la llevaré a la enfermería- le dijo mientras la cargaron en su espalda.

Shaoran acompañado de las chicas llevaron a Sakura a la enfermería, todo el mundo los miraba preocupados, cuando llegaron la enfermera rápidamente acostó a Sakura.

Enfermera: le cuidaré hasta que pase el próximo descanso, luego le ordenaré que se vaya a su casa, pero vosotros no podéis estar aquí, solo uno puede…- dijo mientras le ponía el termómetro.

Todas se miraron y luego miraron al chico que observaba detenidamente a Sakura, Tomoyo sonrió.

Tomoyo¿te quedas tu Li?- preguntó.

Shaoran la miró y luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, las chicas se marcharon a su clase preocupadas por su amiga, cuando llegaron, Tomoyo contó lo sucedido a la profesora Mizuki y esta le ordenó que guardara sus cosas.

En la enfermería…

Enfermera: tiene mucha fiebre- dijo preocupada.

Shaoran: creo que el viernes durante la fiesta se resfrió- dijo él preocupado.

Enfermera: no… enferma no está, no se de que es… ayúdame, mientras curo a varios alumnos que llegaron antes que ella, ten este algodón con alcohol y haz que lo respire.

Shaoran: de acuerdo- el chico se sentó a su lado y colocó el algodón cerca de la nariz de Sakura, la miraba tiernamente, aunque su corazón estaba herido por sus palabras.

Al cabo de un rato, ella despertó suavemente y se asustó de ver al chico tan cerca, este tenía en su rostro serio de costumbre, se guardó todo su dolor por orgullo, ella no podría verle sufrir, no podía verle flaquear, se mantendría siempre fuerte.

Sakura: qué hago...- estaba confundida, no recordaba nada sobre lo que ocurrió.

Shaoran: te desmayaste durante el recreo¿no lo recuerdas?- le dijo duramente.

Sakura¿y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó más confundida que antes, según pensaba ella sus palabras bastarían para que él ya no le dirigiera la palabra eternamente, pero no fue así, sino que al despertar estaba allí, creyó que antes de cerrar los ojos le había visto y fue el primero al despertar, estaba confundida, su corazón estaba herido.

Shaoran: Daidogi me ordenó que me quedara contigo- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Sakura¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ella incorporándose.

Shaoran: el descanso está a punto de comenzar, le avisaré a la enfermera que despertaste…- le dijo antes de irse.

Sakura piensa: aún así me trata… no se lo merece… ninguno nos lo merecemos… pero si aquella carta no existiera… si yo no la hubiera leído la despedida hubiera sido dolorosa creo… si… lo hubiera sido… por qué yo me tuve que enamorar de él… por culpa de las cartas de Clow siento esto… si mi magia no hubiera despertado… él no…- sus ojos se empañaron.

Shaoran: no me gustan las niñas que lloran- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sakura: debería seguir…

Shaoran: eso ya lo dijiste, pero aunque tú me hayas rechazado, no puedo matar el sentimiento tan grande que siento hacia ti… no quiero que lo comprendas, solo que se te grabe en la cabeza, yo estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo seriamente, sus palabras eran sinceras.

Sakura cerró los ojos, la enfermera entró por la puerta.

Enfermera¿despertó?- Shaoran asintió- debe estar cansada así que lo mejor sea que te marches a casa, te escribiré un permiso, y a ti… ¿teníais algún examen?- preguntó, Shaoran negó con la cabeza- entonces escribiré el permiso para ambos, tened cuidado- les dijo antes de sentarse a escribir el parte, cuando terminó, se lo entregó a Shaoran que lo leyó.

Enfermera: procura que te vea un médico, no te veo grave, pero se que no estás enferma… ¿tienes algún problema?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes, salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a su clase, Sakura se quedó fuera, pero él entró a hablar con la profesora Mizuki que salió a verla.

Prof. Mizuki: Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada.

Sakura: si… me encuentro bien- le dijo con media sonrisa.

Prof. Mizuki: siempre eres igual, te esfuerzas demasiado…- se acercó a su oído- que uses la magia no significa que no seas humana y sientas…

Shaoran salió de la clase con las dos mochilas, Sakura le miró a los ojos, ya no veía en el aquel fuego que vio al principio, sus ojos estaban congelados, igual que su corazón.

Salieron del colegio y silenciosamente marcharon el uno junto al otro, Sakura respiraba con dificultad, temblaba y no veía con claridad, Shaoran lo notó cuando casi se cae al suelo, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella la sentó en el suelo e intentó reanimarla, en aquel preciso momento llegó corriendo una persona directamente hacía ellos.

Toya¡Sakura¿Mocoso qué le ocurre a mi hermana?- le preguntó al chico.

Shaoran le miró asustado, Toya estaba realmente enfadado, pero aquella mueca de enfado desapareció cuando le tocó la frente, luego la cargó y Shaoran decidió acompañarle tenía que contarle lo que ocurrió realmente el viernes, cuando los descubrió, caminaban en silencio, un silencio incómodo.

Toya: qué ha pasado exactamente- preguntó con seriedad.

Shaoran: se desmayó durante el recreo, la acompañé durante su estancia en la enfermería y la llevaba a tu casa, cuando…

Toya¿y el viernes?- preguntó con cierto desagrado.

Shaoran: oye… yo me equivoqué con tu hermana… la traté mal cuando solamente estaba… yo la quiero- le dijo seriamente, pero con cierto nerviosismo.

Toya: ella a ti también, pero algo la hiciste estoy seguro mocoso.

Shaoran suspiró, no sabía la causa del sufrimiento de la niña.

Toya¿y esta fiebre?- preguntó al chico.

Shaoran: no lo se… pero yo puedo… quitársela…

Toya: con tu…

Shaoran: así es…

Llegaron a la casa, allí la subieron a su habitación, Keroberos salió de su escondite preocupado al ver a Sakura con tan poco poder, no le importó que Toya le viera pues desde hacía ya tiempo sabía de la existencia del guardián del sello.

Kero¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó volando hacía el mocoso.

Shaoran: está enferma…- dijo mientras Toya la tumbaba.

Toya: tu turno- le dijo a Shaoran que se colocó a al lado de la chica.

Shaoran colocó una mano en su frente y susurró varias palabras en su idioma, mientras que

Kero¿qué ocurre?- preguntó.

Shaoran: no puedo llegar a ella- dijo nerviosamente.

Toya: no entiendo, tu poder no llega a mi hermana…

Shaoran: si- dijo mirándola.

Kero: y Sakura… tiene poca magia…- dijo muy bajo.

Shaoran: no se que hacerle… ella… ¿sus cartas?... podría intentar ver el futuro con las cartas, posiblemente pueda entrar en su mente y…

Kero: sabes las consecuencias ¿verdad?

Shaoran: ...

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la novena parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**La-Sakurita: konnichiwa! paisana ke ace loka xD aro aro tu también me caes de p... madre xD y na, sobre la historia... son problemas que o se solucionan o no tienen solución, espero que si la tenga porque se de una que me puede matar... jejejej pero bueno espero ke te guste este cap y sigue leyendo eee! ke me encantó tu fic! arriba andalucia! xao wapaa**

**Lunita-Negra: me alegro que te gustara wapetona, holaaa ante todo y na aki estoy con una nueva parte donde en varios capitulos Shaoran será el prota - la historia ya llega a su fin pero no en este capitulo, el siguiente o el siguiente, solo digo que pronto llegará u.u pero volveré!**

**Fan-Sakura: Bienvenida! olaaaa me alegro que te haya gustado, sigue leyendo okis wapeton? un besoteeeeeeee**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	10. Mi Corazón se Muere, el hechizo

**- Arde Como el Fuego -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, la historia si me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina!**

**Capitulo X**

**- Mi corazón se muere, el hechizo -**

Shaoran: …

Toya miró al chico, su mirada seria de siempre, esperaba que hiciera algo, pero no sabía que era aquella cosa tan arriesgada.

Shaoran: si, estoy dispuesto… no quiero que le pase nada malo y quiero averiguar por qué mi magia no llega esta vez- le dijo.

Toya abrió el cajón del libro de las cartas de Clow y lo abrió, al tocar una carta sintió que se quemaba los dedos, repentinamente dejó caer al suelo el libro.

Kero: las personas que no poseen la magia de Clow no pueden tocar las cartas, tu antiguo poder se regenerará dentro de mucho tiempo- le dijo mientras él se frotaba las manos.

Shaoran tomó en sus manos las cartas de Clow y las colocó en el suelo, luego se levantó y tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos, y la tumbó en el suelo, Kero colocó su almohada en la cabeza y el chico barajó las cartas, Toya se sentó en el suelo enfrente de Shaoran.

Kero: bien, escúchame atentamente pues esto es muy importante- decía Keroberos muy serio.

Shaoran atendió y Toya los miró confundido.

Shaoran: se los riesgos que corro… que las cartas me rechacen y que no pueda llegar a ella y…

Kero: no puedas salir de su mente…- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Toya: si él no consigue salir… ¿qué puede pasar?- preguntó Toya preocupado.

Kero: vivirá allí hasta que ella muera…-dijo igual de serio.

Shaoran: si no hago algo su magia seguirá bajando poco a poco… así que estoy decidido.

Kero: está bien…

Shaoran la miró decidido utilizaría sus cartas de Clow para ayudarla, pagaría el tributo y entraría en su mente costara lo que costara…

Kero: mezcla la baraja completa y escoge las diez primeras cartas, las demás las descartamos.

Shaoran así lo hizo, cerró los ojos y sacó diez cartas que no miró, luego las colocó en el suelo.

Kero: barájalo de nuevo y con la mano izquierda haced cuatro mazos.

Shaoran lo hizo y Toya miraba atentamente sin perder detalle.

Kero: vuelve a juntar los mazos en el orden que quieras, pero con la mano derecha.

Shaoran juntó la del medio con la de la izquierda juntando encima la de la derecha.

Kero: bien mocoso, ahora… coge tres cartas y colócalas aquí arriba, la del medio debe sobresalir de las demás, bien y esta aquí en la izquierda, luego pon tres cartas una fila más abajo las tres al mismo nivel, y luego tres más un nivel mas bajo, la del medio que sobresalga… así es y esta que queda restante déjala aquí al lado de la última carta que colocaste.

Shaoran miraba las cartas colocadas, observó a Toya estaba concentrado mirando lo que ocurría, y luego cerró los ojos.

Kero: recita el hechizo, agarra fuertemente la mano de Sakura, y no la sueltes durante el ritual de adivinación, luego sabes que debes pagar el tributo, aquello que las cartas te pidan, luego… entrarás en su mente…

Toya: ten cuidado mocoso y averigua que le pasa a mi hermana- dijo mirándole a los ojos, Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

Shaoran: oh! Cartas creadas por el amo Clow, custodiadas siempre por el sol y la luna, ahora que vuestra maestra es Sakura, quién juró proteger el poder, aquella elegida por el amo Clow Reed… responded a mi llamamiento ahora- cerró los ojos- Oh! Cartas creadas por el amo Clow, custodiadas siempre por el sol y la luna, ahora que vuestra maestra es Sakura, quién juró proteger el poder, aquella elegida por el amo Clow Reed… responded a mi llamamiento… ahora…- su cuerpo comenzó a brillar tenuemente- Oh! Cartas creadas por el amo Clow, custodiadas siempre por el sol y la luna, ahora que vuestra maestra es Sakura, quién juró proteger el poder, aquella elegida por el amo Clow Reed… responded a mi llamamiento… ahora…

Kero¡Destapa carta de arriba!- exclamó.

Shaoran mientras repetía una y otra vez el conjuro destapó la primera carta.

Kero: la carta espejo… una carta que refleja, la carta con sentimientos, la carta amiga de su maestra – Toya abrió los ojos- destapa las tres cartas del centro.

Así lo hizo el chico, quién recitaba el conjuro una y otra vez, su cuerpo brillaba más.

Kero: La carta del pasado, con respecto al pasado, reaviva el poder del pasado, algo le ocurrió, no va a ocurrirle ya ocurrió… La carta Oscuridad… esta carta no la esperaba aquí…

Toya¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó Toya.

Kero: no lo comprendo muy bien… amistad, el pasado, La oscuridad… Sakura era amiga de alguien, pero esta carta no entiendo su significado aquí… La carta oscuridad… su pasado fue oscuro… sin amistad… hasta que llegó la carta luz… no comprendo el significado, muéstrame la carta de abajo… La carta creativa, llama la mentira y la creación… no entiendo el cuadro de estas cartas…

Toya¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Toya serio.

Kero: destapa la última carta…

Shaoran la destapó…

Kero: La carta del amor… esta carta la creó hace poco…

Shaoran¡Oh! Cartas creadas por el amo Clow, custodiadas siempre por el sol y la luna, ahora que vuestra maestra es Sakura, quién juró proteger el poder, aquella elegida por el amo Clow Reed… responded a mi llamamiento ahora… muéstrame la verdadera naturaleza del poder de las tinieblas, déjame penetrar la barrera… os lo ordeno como descendiente directo del legado de Li, descendiente de vuestro creador… Os lo ordeno, Espejo, Regreso, Oscuridad, Luz, Creativa, Amor… a vosotras os debo mi tributo… os lo dejo a vosotras… ¡Cartas de Clow!

La habitación se iluminó cuando Shaoran abrió repentinamente los ojos, para él, el mundo se oscureció, se encontró en medio de un templo, La verdadera forma de las seis cartas se le aparecieron, La carta espejo actuó como intermediaria.

La Carta Espejo: Li Shaoran, descendiente de nuestro querido amo Clow, vienes a pagarnos un tributo especial de magia para pedir tu deseo.

Shaoran: acepto vuestra oferta, pero mi deseo es llegar al fondo de la mente de Sakura, vuestra maestra ahora.

La Carta Espejo: nuestra querida maestra está descansando en lo más oscuro de su corazón, pero es probable que puedas llegar hasta ella…

Shaoran: así lo quiero- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, las cartas cobraron el tributo, un poco de su inmensa magia.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y el lugar en donde estaba era oscuro y tenebroso, no veía nada, gritó varias veces el nombre de Sakura, pero no había respuestas, corrió en línea recta esperando encontrarla pero no lo hizo, corrió sin descanso, sin rumbo hasta que la encontró, encogida en el suelo, Shaoran sonrió al verla.

Shaoran: Sakura, estoy aquí.

Sakura: me odias.

Shaoran: no te odio Sakura, te quiero- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Sakura: tú me odias.

Shaoran: no- le tocó una mano- estás fría.

Sakura: tú no me puedes querer Li…

Shaoran¿por qué no puedo quererte?- preguntó disgustado.

La chica se encogió más, ocultó su cara entre sus piernas, no podía mirarle a la cara.

Sakura: porque una fuerza mayor te lo impide…- dijo casi llorando.

Shaoran no comprendía las palabras de la joven, no entendía sus palabras¿qué fuerza mayor no podía dejar que el la amase¿qué había que no podían estar juntos como otra pareja normal?

Shaoran¿qué te ocurre Sakura¿por qué no puede entrar mi magia en ti y curarte¿ tienes algo que ver?- preguntó preocupado.

Sakura: si… tengo que ver… no quiero regresar… porque estás tú…

Shaoran¿qué te he hecho Sakura¿qué te hice para que me rechaces?- preguntó tristemente.

Sakura: tu me quieres… y yo… no puedo… sería egoísta…

Shaoran: Sakura tu hermano está preocupado, deberías volver y no cerrarte en ti misma, Sakura tú puedes hacerlo…

Sakura: pero no quiero- dijo comenzando a llorar.

En la habitación de Sakura, Toya miraba a Shaoran preocupado, Kero estaba también igual, hacía ya tiempo que Shaoran entró dentro de la mente de Sakura y su luz casi se apagaba, Keroberos miró de nuevo a las cartas sin entender el significado.

Kero: no entiendo el significado de este futuro.

…: no va predestinado para Sakura, no adivinó nada sobre Sakura… era del propio Li.

Kero¿Yue?

El gran ángel entró a través de la ventana de Sakura.

Yue: La carta espejo simboliza la amistad de él hacía Sakura, tú no lo sabías pero cuando capturaron a la carta del regreso, ellos dos se hicieron amigos, aunque ellos no lo demostraban físicamente, sus corazones se unieron, La oscuridad simboliza la noche, y la soledad¿por qué no salió la carta del silencio entonces? Porqué su corazón estaba negro como la noche vacío y Sakura es la Luz que lo iluminó pero está también la carta creativa, una mentira, un dolor… la carta amor simboliza todo, él está enamorado de ella y su amor es correspondido. Nuestra maestra está dolida con él, por una mentira, un dolor… una carta puede ser…

Kero: entiendo pero… ¿cómo sabes eso?

Yue: Li lo estuvo pensando todo el tiempo, lo sabía desde hace mucho ya…

En otro lugar…

Shaoran¿dónde está la niña risueña? No te conviertas en un trozo de hielo… hazlo por toda la gente que te quiere… Sakura quiero que hablemos bien cara a cara… quiero saber qué te ocurre, saber el porqué no puedo tenerte conmigo como quiero- le dijo agarrándola de los hombros, haciendo que esta le mirase a los ojos.

Shaoran: no me rendiré jamás, yo te tengo a ti pero… tu tienes tu hechizo invencible…

Sakura¿todo irá bien?- preguntó llorando.

Shaoran: si… te lo prometo

Sakura: perdóname por preocuparte- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Shaoran: no te preocupes, ahora debo regresar, no quiero quedarme aquí eternamente- le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura: vale- sonrió un poco.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y volvió a formular un conjuro en su idioma, con el cual volvió su mente su cuerpo, Toya lo miraba atentamente, un poco preocupado, el joven abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos levemente y miró a su hermano.

Sakura: Hermano…

Toya: debes descansar…

Sakura negó con la cabeza, en sus ojos aún se notaba la tristeza de su corazón.

Sakura: tengo que hablar con Li…

Shaoran se puso en pie y ayudó a levantarse a Sakura, salieron de la habitación antes que Toya pudiera reaccionar, salieron de la casa y llegaron al parque pingüino, donde se sentaron en los columpios para hablar.

Shaoran: yo…

Sakura: gracias… pero aún pienso que no me puedes querer… porque yo…

Shaoran¿por qué no puedo quererte¿quién me lo impide?- preguntó columpiándose levemente.

Sakura: tu compromiso con esa niña…

Shaoran paró en seco, sintió como le apretaban el corazón, Sakura miraba el suelo, ella había leído aquella carta.

Sakura: no acostumbro a leer cartas ajenas pero…

Shaoran: mi madre no me puede obligar a casarme con ella…- dijo seriamente.

Sakura¿y la maldición de la familia?- preguntó ella preocupada.

Shaoran: esa maldición no puede hacerme daño…- siguió diciendo seriamente.

Sakura: Shaoran… mi corazón se muere… se muere de dolor… no puedo ocultarlo más… yo…

Shaoran se levantó y tirando de la niña la abrazó fuertemente, cerró los ojos esperando sus palabras.

Sakura: yo quisiera que tú…-dijo con voz quebrada.

Shaoran la miró e hizo que ella le mirase, le levantó un poco el mentón y le susurró.

Shaoran: no puedo olvidarte… lo intenté este fin de semana y no pude… y no voy a hacerlo aunque me obliguen, esa maldición me dañaría si tu no tuvieras poderes mágicos, y los tienes, eres una hechicera como yo, y aunque si tu no tuvieras poderes mágicos, yo te hubiera amado igual, cayera la maldición que me cayera… - le dijo.

Los ojos verdes de sakura se empañaron de lágrimas, bajó la mirada y se escondió en el pecho del chico y lloró… lloró tras las palabras del chico… no se podía creer aquello, su corazón palpitaba violentamente y temblaba.

Shaoran: no llores… mira… el fuego de mi corazón jamás se apagará por ti, porque tú has encendido mi llama y nadie la puede apagar- sonrió.

Sakura¿y si se consume como una vela?- preguntó temblorosa.

Shaoran: nunca pasará eso, porque con solo mirarte se vuelve a encender, jamás dejaré que algo así ocurra, ya di el paso… y soy feliz en haberlo dado.

Sakura miró el rostro serio de Shaoran y se limpió sus lágrimas, y esbozó una sonrisa.

Sakura¡Shaoran!- dijo Sakura sonriente.

Shaoran le sonrió, en sus ojos se mostraban la felicidad verdadera, y en los de él, el fuego, aquel fuego en sus ojos.

Sakura¡te quiero!- exclamó ella, él la abrazó fuertemente- te quiero Shaoran- dijo con su sonrisa cálida, ya no lloraría más, porque su corazón ya no moriría.

Shaoran la miró tiernamente, sus ojos se empañaron de pronto y soltó varias lágrimas, estaba llorando por ella.

Sakura: no me gustan los chicos que lloran- le sacó la lengua.

Shaoran: entonces no lo haré- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura: Shaoran…

Shaoran: te quiero

Sakura sonrió y se acercó un poco a él, el chico se acercó a ella y sus labios rozaron los del otro, se besaron, por fin estarían juntos, sin que nadie los separase, no habría maldición alguna para ellos, porque con una mirada de odio comenzó todo, y con la ayuda de sus amigos al castigarlos por aquel beso, se amarían toda la vida, encadenados a vivir eternamente el uno con el otro, de reencarnación en reencarnación. Porque su amor simboliza el fuego de la pasión, y ellos… Arden como el fuego.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la última parte de mi fanfic Arde como el Fuego, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Fan-Sakura: olaaaa (me tienes ke decir si eres chica o chico eee -) gracias por leer mi fic, me encanta que te guste, pero como todo, todo tiene un final, y este llegó aquí, siento que la pillaras casi al final pero de todas maneras, espero que te hayas divertido con la obra, un besote muy grande!**

**La-Sakurita: ola noeee! anda ke nove hasta ke horas nos keamos anoxe eee tenemos ke seguir hablando asi eee me caes mu bien! y nada aquí te dejo la última parte de mi fic, parece repentino xD pero ya son 10 cap! xD y tengo varias metas... aunque se que puedo llevar varias historias a la vez, mejor de una en una xD bueno seguiremos hablando x el msn y gracias por leerla eeee ánimo y continua la tuya xao wapisima besitosss muakss!**

**Lunita-Negra: ola wapetonaaa¿y quién no espera ser rescatada alguna vez? yo aveces quiero jaja pero bueno, si Sakura se encerró en si misma pero ya viste que otra cosa no podía hacer, si un día estás con tu novio en su casa y te enteras que tiene digamos una novia en otro sitio, seguro que te podrías tan mal como se puso ella pero en fin... al final todo fue bien!  
te espero en mi próximo fanfic que llegará en breves un besote wapetonaaa!**

**Kitty-Sakurita: olaaaa wapaaa! sip fueron bastante tristes, es normal... eran dramas xD pero bueno, espero que este capitulo este bien, lleno de romanticismo y que te haya gustado el desenlace de la historia, aunque dejo varios puntos sincerrar aún espero que más adelante os de una sorpresa con este fic, bueno me despido y...  
sigueme leyendo eee! xaooo wapisima**

**Miato-Sakurachan: Bienvenida! olaaa ke pena ke la pillaras por el final u.u pero bueno ya verás que dentro de muy muy poco estoy otra vez al ataque con otra historia - me alegro que te gustara el fic y gracias por escribirme un besote wapetona - espero leer un fic tuyo pronto !**

**Princess-Serenity: Mayraaa! ola wapiisimaaa! aki te dejo este capitulo ke se ke tuviste problemillas para dejar tu review! pobrexita oooU.Uooo lo bueno que tienes es que eres muy perseverante! me alegro, bueno como ves, esta vez no hice sufrir a Shaoran y espero que no lo haga más (en este fic no pero verás en los otros muajajajaja xD) y con respecto a ese cuchillo famoso... Glupsss! espero no toparme nunca con él xD y nada que si... yo tengo la culpa de que la historia fuese así, pero... como ya te dije en una ocasión xD los personajes son los que viven la historia no yo, yo escribo lo que "veo" digamos xD jajaja y nada que seguro ke staras un pokitillo aburrida x eso te dejo el último capitulo, te lo dedico a ti amiga mía! y nada que muchísimas gracias por darme siempre tu apoyo y ser la primera en dejarme un review en el primer capitulo me caes super bien - lástima que vivamos tan lejos porque nos llevaríamos muuuu bien! un besote muy grande! te espero en la próxima eee muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaksssssss!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


End file.
